EQUESTRIA GIRLS NAVIDAD
by MrBrony25
Summary: Twiligth disfruta de la noche de los corazones calidos en su mundo pero al enterrarse de que nigthmare moon planea conquistar Canterlot High, se vera obligada a regresar al mundo humano donde celebran una festividad llamada navidad y ella conocera su significado y celebración
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTE ES UN NUEVO PROYECTO PARA LA TEMPROADA NAVIDEÑA ESPÉROLES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEDICO AL FALLECIDO ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOZ QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE**

Capitulo 1 el comienzo de la navidad

Ya era la temporada navideña y para nuestro grupo de amigas quienes se divertían en la escuela ya era momento de decorar la escuela así las 5 chicas acompañadas de Sunset estaban en la cafetería platicando alegremente.

-que bien ya solo faltan 32 días para navidad no es emociónate-dijo Pinkie exagerando todo como siempre.

-tienes razón querida-dijo Rarity- con un vestido morado pero con adornos de navidad tejidos

-será algo lindo espero-dijo Shy

-pues estoy feliz será la primera navidad que paso con amigos-dijo Sunset

-que quiere decir sugar cube-preguntó Applejack

-bueno yo vine a este mundo con intenciones muy malas la primera vez pero ahora que aprendí el valor de la amistad me alegra pasarla con ustedes chicas aunque en mi mundo esta celebración tiene otro nombre-dijo Sunset

-y como se llama-preguntó Rainbow

-la noche de los corazones cálidos y la verdad es muy diferente a esta celebración-

-y tiene fiestas todos los días, árboles navideños, posadas sobre el niños Dios, el muérdago y un Santa Claus-preguntó Pinkie emocionada

-no que yo sepa Pinkie-

-QUE significa que no conocen a Santa y todo lo demas no reciben regalos esto no se quedara así iré haya-dijo Pinkie y corrió en dirección a la parte baja de la estatua que era el portal a Equestria pero solo choco con el golpeándose la cabeza.

-Querida el portal está cerrado no puedes ir ahí además sería extraño verte a ti misma-dijo Rarity.

-si pero me pone tan triste no poder ayudarlos-dijo Pinkie y lloro descontroladamente pero luego sonrió.

-ya Pinkie no hay muchas diferencias excepto porque no hay Santa Claus ni lo que usted creen, pero hay mucha música todos toman chocolate caliente y pasan junto con todos y todas y hay obras de teatro de la fundación de equestria-dijo Sunset al lado de su amiga.

-que ocurre-dijo una voz atrás de las chicas y al ver quien era era la directora Celestia.

-Hola directora feliz navidad-dijo Applejack.

-Hola igualmente y digan me que pasa con Pinkie-preguntó la directora al ver como pinkie luchaba por entrar al portal pero solo se golpeaba una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Directora no lo creerá pero sabía que en el mundo de Sunset no celebran la navidad eso es muy triste-dijo Pinkie

-No lo sabia Sunset ya me había comentado algo sobre eso pero lo mejor es respetar sus tradiciones tal vez tenga un dañar o alguien parecido a él cómo su héroe-

-Si pero es tan triste que no sepan algo de la navidad-

-Anima te Pinkie tu te encarga ras de la decoración para que canterlot high sea un lugar lleno del espíritu navideño-

-Si que bien-dijo pinkie recobrando ánimos-me ayudan chicas-

-Claro dulzura-dijo Applejack

-Si muy bien-dijo Dash

-Siempre cuentas conmigo Pinkie-dijo Shy

-Claro querida-dijo Rarity

-Si muy bien también ayudare-dijo Sunset

-Alguien más quiere ayuda extra-dijo una voz cercana y era Flash Sentry

Claro dijeron todos y así comenzaron a decorar la escuela colocando todo tipo de adorno, arboles, luces, y todo tipo de decoraciones.

Ya había pasado medio día y la escuela estaba a la mitad, pero nuestras amigas casadas ya estaban pues una ardua labor era decorara esta escuela.

-nunca me había cansado tanto-dijo Rarity exhausta

-ya somos dos-dijo Rainbow

-bueno vamos a casa chicas mañana seguimos-dijo AJ

-si vamos-dijo Sunset

Así todas se disponían a irse pero antes de irse Sunset fue por su libo que le permitía comunicarse con Twilight a través de sus mundos.

-hola Twilight como estas espero bien te cuento hoy tuvimos la oportunidad de decorar la escuela Canterlot para la gran fiesta de navidad si tal vez no entiendas de que hablo, pero es una celebración muy parecía a la noche de los corazones cálidos pero con diferencias espero disfrutes tu víspera de la noche de los corazones calidos, siempre tu leal amiga Sunset Shimer- escribió y acto seguido se fue con sus amigas.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en una casa que no estaba abandonada se encontraban tres chicas las cuales eran hermanas pero con un deseo vengarse de las rainbooms.

-esto es aburrido-dijo Aria

-o vamos aria disfrutemos de esta celebración llamada navidad es divertido-dijo Sonata

-lo divertido seria que la rainbooms pague por lo que hicieron-dijo aria molesta

Pero sin que ninguna de las dos lo supiera Adagio planeaba la venganza pero no sabía que para lograrlo recibirá ayuda de una fuerza en particular.

Mientras en equestria todo era armonía y paz porque ya era la temporada donde todos se unían para celebrar la fundación del mismo país.

En el castillo de las princesas Celestia estaba sentado en su trono tomando chocolate caliente tranquila pero se sorprendió al ver que su hermana entrar parecía estar alterada.

-Que ocurre hermanita-preguntó Celestia

-Si hermana hay algo malo-dijo luna

-Se podría saber que es-

-La esencia de nightmare moon se ha hecho presente y temo que busque controlarme otra vez-

-Eso es imposible los elementos te purificaron ya no eres la de antes-

-Es cierto pero ella ya no me busca a mi buscar un nuevo portador incluso sino es aquí será en otra dimensión-

-Quiere decir-

-Si hermano ha ido al mundo humano en busca de alguien para llevar la noche eterna en ese lugar-

-Tenemos que avisarle a Twilight rápidamente-

Celestia mando la carta a su alumna pero aun así la esencia de nightmare no buscara cualquier persona sino a tres personas cuyos corazones guardan odio contra 7 chicas que las dejaron en ridículo hace mucho tiempo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPÍTULO LO SE CORTO PERO EL RESTO SERÁ MÁS LARGO LO JURO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SIGUE LA HISTORIA DONDE SE QUEDO Y ESTE SERA UN POCO MÁS LARGO YA VERÁN QUE OCURRIRÁ**

Capitulo 2 es momento de viajar

Amanecía en el mundo humano nuestras chicas junto a Sunset terminaban de decorar la escuela para que una vez terminado los estudiantes sintieran el espíritu navideño.

Pero lejos de ahí las tres sirenas estaban haciendo lo que hacía cada una Sonata decoraba Aria solo la miraba pensativa y Adagio estaba muy molesta y solo buscaba la venganza.

-sonta podemos hablar-preguntó Aria

-si que pasa-dijo Sonata

-lo he pensado y creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí-

-A donde-

-de regreso a al escuela buscar reformarnos ser aceptadas-

-y que hay de Adagio

-ella no esta obsesionada con la venganza y loca ya ni siquiera esta con nosotras-

-no lo sé se molestara con nosotras-

-dime es mejor vivir ocultas o ser aceptadas pro como debimos de ser en un principio como chicas normales-

Sonata lo pensó por un momento y rápidamente fue por un abrigo y otro para aria para cubrirse del frio.

-vamos busquemos el buen camino-

-si-

Así las dos chicas se disponían a irse pero en la puerta se hizo presente Adagio viéndolas de forma amenazante

-a donde van-

-vamos a la escuela no-dijo Aria

-están locas nos odia-

-si pero buscaremos su perdón-

-no te dejare ir Aria ni a ti Sonata ellos son el enemigo-

-y me lo vas a impedir-

Así Adagio se lanzo contra Aria en una pélela mientras Sonata las miraba estática sin hacer nada hasta que de la nada Sonata actuó y saco una cuerda de quien sabe dónde y ayuda a Aria a amarrar a su ex hermana.

-lo siento Adagio pero esto es por ut bien-dijo Aria

Así las dos chicas se fueron dejando a Adagio sola y muy molesta pero no por mucho debido a que una sombra se proyecto atrás de ella.

-hola-¿?

-quien eres-preguntó Adagio asustada

-yo soy Nigthmare Moon-dijo la sombra-yo te puedo ayudar percibo tu odio tu furia y frustración te ayudare si lo deseas-

-dame lo que busco la fuerza para hacerles pagar en especial a las rainbooms-dijo Adagio

Así Nigthmare entro en el cuerpo de Adagio y tomo control del mismo.

-por el momento la usare hasta que encuentre a la otra Luna de este mundo así que disfruta de mi poder-dijo Nigthmare Moon dentro del cuerpo de Adagio.

Mientras en Equestria pony Twilight recibió la carta de su mentora la Princesa Celestia y fue rápido a Canterlot donde ella junto a Luna le dieron a conocer lo ocurrido y sorbe la amenaza de Nigthmare Moon.

-y eso es lo que paso-dijo Luna

-quiero que regreses a ese mundo Twilight y lo salves de Nigthmare Moon antes de que sea tarde-dijo Celestia

-pero que hago con mis amigas-dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes se que con esto lo lograras-dijo Celestia entregándoles a Twilight su alforja la cual tenía adentro los elementos de la armonía

-buena suerte mi fiel estudiante el destino de ese mundo reside en ti y tus amigas-

-no la decepcionare princesa-dijo Twilight y salió rumbo a su castillo cerca de ponyville

Así Twilight llego a su castillo y activo el portal con el libro que usaba para comunicarse con Sunset pero antes de partir sus amigas llegaron.

-hola Twilight que pasa porque activaste el portal-pregunto Pinkie

-lo siento chicas pero debo volver con mis amigas de Canterlot High el espíritu oscuro de Nigthmare Moon planea llevar la noche eterna ahí y debo detenerlo-dijo Twilight

-pero es víspera de la noche de los corazones cálidos no puedes irte querida-dijo Rarity seriamente

-entiendo pero esto debo hacerlo sino ellos pagaran por consecuencias propias de nosotros-

Todo fue invadido por un silencio el cual rompió Pinkie

-si es así ve Twilight solo promete que volverás con nosotras-

-lo prometo-

-Pinkie promesa-

-promesa Pinkie-

-o antes de que te vayas toma son regalos para tus amigas-dijo Pinkie sacando regalos de su cabello

-gracias-

-y llévate estos bocadillos seguro les encantaran-dijo Applejack dándole a Twilight bocadillos de manzanas

-muy bien deséenme suerte chicas-

-espera Twilight voy contigo me necesitas-dijo Spike

-claro Spike vamos-

Así Twilight y su asistente entraron por el portal con una misión detener a Nigthmare y salvar el mundo humano.

Mientras en la escuela las chicas terminaron de decorar, pero Sunset se dio cuenta de que se acercaban dos personas y al verlas se preocupo y llamo a las demás y todas vieron que eran Sonata y Aria quienes venia ahí

-que quieren aquí-dijo Rainbow con tono amenazante

-solo buscamos perdón enserio-dijo Sonata

-si claro ustedes casi hacen que todos nos maten en la muestra de talento musical-dijo Rarity

-lo sentimos solo queremos cambiar enserio-dijo Aria

-pues yo creo que hablan con la verdad soy difícil de engañar pero no mienten chicas-dijo Applejack

-yo creo que deberías ayudarlas-dijo Shy

-pues yo las acepto-dijo Pinkie abrazando a Sonata y Aria

-Pues si dicen la verdad ahí que darles la duda no-dijo Sunset

Así las Mane 5 y Sunset aceptaron a las dos sirenas ex malvadas para ayudarlas, pero antes de irse del portal salió Twilight convertida ya en humana y Spike en perro.

-bueno Spike llegamos-dijo Twilight

-está bien Twilight busquemos a las demás-

-eso haremos vamos-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE MÁS ADELANTE HABRÁ TWILIGHT Y FLASH AMOR PARA ELLOS Y PROBABLEMENTE PARA LAS DEMÁS CHICAS **

**DISFRUTEN DE SUS FIESTAS DE FIN DE AÑO Y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y TRATARE DE HACERLO UN POCO MÁS EMOTIVO.**

Capitulo 3 la llegada al mundo humano Navidad Qué

Ya en la escuela las mane 5 junto a Sunset sonata y aria estaba en la cafetería todos miraban de muy mal humor a las dos sirenas quienes una estaba muy arrepentida y la otra solo le hacia la segunda pero con indiferencia.

-Esto es horrible nadie nos quiere-dijo sonata

-Tranquila algo me dice que te aceptaran con el tiempo-dijo Fluttershy a su lado

-Igual esto lo hacemos porque creemos que es lo correcto-dijo Aria

-Esa es la actitud amiga-dijo Applejack

-Amiga-dijo Aria

-Pues si aunque casi nos hacen quedar en ridículo, arruinaron mi vestuario en la batalla de bandas y pusieron a todos en nuestra contra las aceptaremos si se reforman-dijo Rarity

-Yo creó que alguien quiere esto-dijo Pinkie sacando de la nada un plato con tacos que hizo que sonata se lanzara sobre el.

Mientras en la entrada estaban Twilight y Spike que entraron tranquilos, nuestra chica lavanda estaba sorprendida de ver como estaba decorada la escuelaescuela pero lo que mas llamo su atención era que en cada decoración aparecía un hombre de traje rojo gordito y con barba de color blanco nieve.

-Que raro es esto Spike-dijo Twilight

-Si parece que celebran algo que se parece a lo nuestro pero me agrada-dijo Spike

Siguieron caminando hasta que Twilight vio una decoración que tenia escrita "FELIZ NAVIDAD"

-Navidad que es eso-se pregunto Twilight quien sin darse cuenta choco con alguien quien la sujeto rápidamente.

-Estas bien-preguntó la persona cuya voz identifico Twilight

-Si estoy bien flash eres tú-dijo la chica lavanda sonrojada

-Twilight hola que gusto me da volver a verte-dijo flash abrazándola

-También me agrada verte-

-Y que te trae devuelta a la escuela-

-Es por una emergencia-

-A ya veo quería pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido con la batalla de las bandas no era yo mismo-

-No te preocupes no eras tu estabas bajo la influencia de las sirenas pero todo bien-

-Bueno me tengo que ir pero antes aceptarías ir a una cita conmigo-

-Si me agradaría-dijo Twilight

-Está bien cuídate-dijo flash quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tranquilo mientras Twilight se quedo paralizada y sonrojada como una manzana madura.

Twilgith siguió bsucnado a sus amigas sin encontrarlas proun rato hasta que las vio junto a dos de las sirenas las cuales al parecer tenían una mirada que indicaba redención.

-vamos avisarle a Twilight tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar un poco con su reformación-dijo Sunset sacando el libro con el que se contactaba con Twilight.

-suena muy buen la idea-dijo Applejack

-yo apoyo la idea-dijo Pinkie

-yo quiero más tacos-dijo Sonata

-harba más si nos ayudas-dijo Shy

-claro ayudas Aria-

-si todo sea porque ahora seamos amigas-dijo Aria sintiendo un alivio por así decirlo.

-bueno comencemos-dijo Rarity dándole una pluma a Sunset

Querida princesa Twilight estamos muy alegres estamos ayudando a dos de las sirenas a reformarse y aceptan la ayuda que les damos escribió Sunset pero cerca de ahí Twilight escucho todo.

-Eso me agradaría escucharlo dijo Twilight y todos se sorprendieron de verla pero sonata estaba algo asustada al igual que aria.

Todas ya juntas platicaban mientras Twilight les explicaba la razón de su regreso al mundo humano y sobre la amenaza de nightmare moon.

-Así que esa tal nightmare quiere traer la noche eterna y conquistar nuestro mundo-dijo Rainbow

-Vaya eso es malo-dijo sonata

-Si al menos espero que no nos topemos con ella-dijo aria

-Tranquilas lo podemos vencer con los elementos-dijo Twilight buscando en su bolsón los elementos en eso saco los regalos.

-A estos son regalos que les mando la otra Pinkie de mi mundo-

-Regalos-grito pinkie y tomo los regalos estaba a punto de abrirlos pero en eso reacción-no estos son para navidad-y de la nada los oculto.

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró loa bocadillos que le dio Applejack

-Esto también me lo dio otra Applejack de mi mundo-

-Se ven delicioso tanto como los que yo hago-dijo AJ-me preguntó como sabrán-pero Pinkie también los oculto dentro de su blusa.

-No están donde están-dijo Twilight hasta que recordó cuando cayo del portal.

-O no no no no el portal-grito Twilight corriendo en dirección al mismo seguido por las mane Sunset, Sonata, Aria y Spike.

Una vez que llegaron todas quedaron atónitas al ver a Adagio quien tenía un aura oscura rodeándola y su cabello era de tres tonalidades las ya conocidas y una oscura con sus ojos brillando de rojo y con dos colmillos en sus dientes.

-Esto eso que buscas-dijo adagio con la voz de nightmare mostrándole los elementos luego los arrojó dentro del portal y después lo destruyo de un golpe con su puño.

-Ya no hay esperanza las vere cuando encuentre a mi verdadera portadora-

Todas estaban muy sorprendidas mas sonata y aria, pero Twilight lloraba ya no pida derrotar a nightmare y regresar a casa.

-Ya no hay esperanza todo está perdido-dijo Twilight mientras lloraba

-No digas eso Twilight recuerda todo lo que has logrado derrotaste a Nigthmare Moon una vez, también al espíritu del caos Discord, también a una bruja malvada que casi se casa con tu hermano haciéndose pasar por su novia, salvaste al imperios de cristal, con ayuda de Spike, también te volviste princesa salvaste a tu mundo de plantas locas, y derrotaste a Tirek un enemigo muy poderoso, también a Sunset convertida en un demonio y a un grupo de Sirenas dijo Pinkie.

Todas Estaña sorprendidas de lo que dijo su amiga pero Twilight recordó que esa aventuras y peleas la convirtieron en lo que es ahora.

-Tienes razón Pinkie-dijo Twilight

-Miren hay algo ahí-dijo Fluttershy señalando los restos de la estatua donde estaba un cofre igual al de la armonía.

-Que es esto-pregunto Rainbow

-Pues es un cofre querida-dijo Rarity

-Si pero tiene 8 cerraduras que serán-dijo Applejack

-Creó saberlo pero lo averiguaremos juntas-dijo Twilight-alguna de ustedes ha recibido algún objeto últimamente-

Todas dicen-no-

En ese momento el cofre brillo e hizo aparecer dos collares con una gema azul los cuales se adhirieron al cuello de Sonata y Aria y al sentirlos sintieron una magia muy diferente a la que usaban antes.

-que esto-preguntó Aria

-esta magia es diferente-dijo Sonata

-creo que se reconocerla es magia de la amistad-dijo Sunset

Era la hora de salida y las mane 6 junto a Sunset fueron a Sugar Cube Corner a tomar unos batidos, mientras las dos sirenas fueron a fueron a un apartamento que pudieron alquilara mientras esperaban que su hermana no las encuentre.

-y entonces que haremos-preguntó Rainbow

-por ahora hay que esperar y ver cómo solucionar lo ocurrido-dijo Twilight- y una duda que es la navidad-

En ese momento Pinkie escupió toda su malteada en la cara de Rarity y parte de su ropa ella grito de miedo y fue al baño a lavarse y cambiarse su atuendo.

-no sabes que es-dijo Pinkie fuera de si

-no-

-pues yo te lo explicare-

15 minutos de explicación (Broma fueron 5 para Pinkie XD)

-y es por eso que celebramos navidad-finalizo Pinkie y si nadie oía nada solo era un grillo haciendo su ruido y Twilight tenía cara de WTF.

-no entiendo-dijo Twilight

-mañana te lo explicamos más a detalle Twilight-dijo Applejack

-bueno ya es hora de irnos-dijo Rarity ya con otra blusa y falda.

-creo que lo mejor seria dormir juntas esta noche con Adagio convertida en Nigthmare no me imagino su poder-dijo Sunset

-vamos a mi casa será seguro ahí-dijo Fluttershy

Así las mane7 fueron a casa de Shy pero sin que nadie lo supiera en casa de Luan Adagio había llegado y la esencia oscura de Nigthmare salió de su cuerpo y entro en el de Luna.

-todo de acuerdo al plan todo de acuerdo al plan-dijo la voz de Nigthmare dentro de Luna

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO CORTO LO SE PERO QUIERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA RÁPIDA Y ME PARECE MEJOR SI SON CORTOS LSO CAPÍTULO**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SORRY PRO LO CORTO ESTE TAL VEZ SERA MÁS LARGO Y TRAERÁ SORPRESAS MUY GRANDES YA VERÁN DISFRÚTENLO**

Capitulo 4 comienza la temporada navideña y la decisión de Rainbow

Pasaron los días y ya era 1 de diciembre en el mundo humano todo era alegría y felicidad en casa de pinkie pie estaban nuestra chicas durmiendo alegremente, la primera en despertar fue pinkie quien rápidamente sin que despertara a nadie fue por una radio y al encenderla sonó una musica navideña que despertó a todas pero Rarity fue la que mas le molesto.

-Pinkie pie arruinaste mi sueño de belleza-dijo Rarity

-Ups-

-Ya tranquila Rarity desde hoy empieza la temporada navideña recuerdas-dijo Applejack

-Si tiempo para pasarlo con amigos y familia-dijo Shy

En eso Twilight bajo la mirada debido a que ya habían pasado varios días luego de que Nigthmare dentro de Adagio destruyera el portal dejándola en el mundo humano.

-Tranquila Twilight prometemos que volverás a tu casa cueste lo que cueste-dijo Rainbow

-Gracia- dijo Twilight sonriendo

-Vamos chicas a desayunar-dijo Pinkie bajando rápido a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Luego de desayunar y arreglarse fueron a directo a la escuela

Una vez en la escuela la directo Celestia pidió a todos los alumnos juntarse en el auditorio.

-Muy bien alumnos como ya saben hoy ya comienzan las actividades navideñas de la es cual entre estas están primero un partido de fútbol para la caridad, luego tenemos la obra de teatro, después de ello la escurcion al bosque, luego la cena navideña para que todos vengan y la disfruten por lo tanto disfruten el resto del mes y las fiestas de fin de año-dijo Celestia

-Si que bien ya quiero jugar-dijo Rainbow entusiasmada

-Tranquila niña-dijo Applejack

-Si muy bien oigan chicas me ayudan-

-Seguro sugar cube-dijo Applejack

-Cuenta con mi ayuda-dijo Pinkie

-Igual cariño-dijo Rarity

-Yo también-dijo Fluttershy

-Igual yo-dijo Twilight

-Igual yo-dijo Sunset

-Cuenten con nosotras dos-dijo Sonata junto a Aria

-Que dices Rainbow-dijo Aria

-Confiare en ustedes quien sabe tal vez esto las ayude-

-Aun nos faltan tres jugadores Rainbow-dijo Twilight

-Pues conmigo ya casi terminan no-dijo Flash haciéndose presente

-Si y Derpy y Bullbiceps-dijo dash señalando a los dos chicos -Y Lyra y BomBom-

Así el grupo de fútbol se reunió para entrenar luego de la escuela.

-Bien chicas y chicos vamos a entrenar para ganar tenemos una semana antes de que empiece el torneo-

-Ok-dijeron todos

Y así comenzó el entrenamiento que consistía en correr alrededor de la cancha para principiar.

Las mejores eran Applejack y dash seguidas por pinkie luego flash después estaban fluttershy junto a Lyra Sunset aria sonata y bombom, y de ultimo bulkbiceps Derpy Rarity y Twilight quien se casaba muy rápido.

-Vamos chicas pongan mas animo-dijo Dash, mientras corrían Flash estaba adelante pero se detuvo y vio a Twilight así que fue a ayudarla.

-Estas bien-preguntó flash

-Si porque la pregunta-dijo Twilight respirando agitadamente

-Oye la otra vez te pregunte si querías ir conmigo a una cita aceptarías ir conmigo mañana después de clases-

-Claro me encantaría-dijo Twilight

Así paso la tarde y todas volvieron a sus casa cansadas, cada chica fue a su casa excepto Twilight que fue junto a Fluttershy ya que ahí se quedaría durante el tiempo aquí estuviera en el mundo humano.

Mientras en equestria las amigas de Twilight estaban muy preocupadas ya que el espejo se rompió y los elementos habían vuelto a través del sin rastro alguno de su amiga.

-de todo lo peor que pudo pasar esta es la peor cosa POSIBLE-dijo Rarity con su actuación de drama queen

-lo importante aquí es que el espejo se rompió y ahora como volverá Twilight-dijo Rainbow

-mmm tal vez haya alguien que nos ayuda-dijo Applejack

-y quien podría-dijo Fluttershy

-no lo sé Pinkie tu que opinas-

-no lo se chicas pero solo espero que ella esta bien-dijo Pinkie con su pelo un tanto desinflado pero no lacio

-ya vernos Pinkie solo esperó que las princesas en su investigación tengan mejor suerte-dijo Applejack a su lado abrazando a su prima

Mientras en la equestria humana Nigthmare dentro del cuerpo de Luna ya controlaba su mente en un 50% y ya estaba con adagio hablando de su plan.

-mi plan es quebrantar el espíritu de cada portadora así ellas sucumbirán a la oscuridad y este mundo perder su única defensa contra mi-dijo Nigthmare

-y como lo hará ellas son muy unidas-dijo adagio

-eso déjamelo a mí será fácil solo requiero un poco de mi magia cuando esté bien preparada las acabare una por una-

-y mis hermanas-

-dudo que ellas vuelvan ya viste en que se convirtieron

-si en unas bobas-

Paso la noche y llego el martes en la escuela la directora celestia seguía ateniéndola debido a que su hermana no estaba muy bien de salud.

A la hora del receso todas las chicas estaban sentadas hablando sobre lo del entrenamiento, pero Twilight quería decirle a Rainbow sorbe su cita con Flash.

-A Rainbow podemos hablar-dijo Twilight

-seguro que pasa-dijo Rainbow mientras le daba sorbo a su bebida

-es que hoy tengo una cita con flash y quería ver si podía saltarme el entrenamiento-

En eso Rainbow se atraganto con su bebida y luego reacciono para hablar a su amiga

-QUE te necesito igual a el tenemos que ganar el torneo-

-pero esto es importante-

-ah de acuerdo te dejare ir pero trabajaras el doble igual que Flash por faltar hoy-

-gracias eres una gran amiga

-si si pero no faltes mañana-

Así el tiempo paso volando y llego la salida el equipo se reunió en la cancha, mientras Twilight esperaba a Flash en la entrada.

-donde esta-preguntó Twilight

-aquí estoy-dijo Flash apareciendo

-creí que no llegarías-dijo Twilight

-pues no iva a dejar a la chica más linda plantada o sí-

-gracias-dijo Twilight sonrojándose y jugando con un mechón de su cabello como siempre

-entonces nos vamos-

-si y a donde vamos-

-iremos al parque a patinar te parece-

-si está bien-

Así la disque pareja avanzo hasta llegar al parque dónde el lago que se ubicaba ahí que estaba congelado era una pista para patinar muy grande y llena de gente, cerca de ahí había un puesto que rentaba patines para patinar.

-lista-dijo Flash ya con patines puestos

-si aunque te soy sincera no soy muy buena-dijo Twilight apenada

-descuida yo te enseño-

Así Flash patinaba al lado de Twilight quien al separarse pro accidente comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al suelo pero por suerte no le paso nada.

-Te encuentras bien-dijo Flash

-Si descuida te dije que era algo torpe-dijo Twilight apenada

-Descuida ya aprenderás-

Así paso la tarde flash le enseñaba a Twilight a patinar en el hielo y si era algo torpe pero al final aprendió un poco con dificultad pero lo logro al final.

Pero sin darse cuenta a lo lejos sus amigas junto a Sunset, Aria y Sonata viendo lo que pasaba.

-O que bello es-dijo Rarity

-Si que lo es-dijo Fluttershy

-Yo sabía que se querían-dijo Applejack

-Que ñoño-dijo Rainbow

-Es tan lindo-dijo Pinkie

-Ya lo veo-dijo sonata

-Creo mejor nos vamos antes que nos descubran-dijo Rarity

Así el grupo se fue del parque discretamente, mientras Twilight y flash ya iban de salida pero en eso Twilight sintió mucho frío y flash lo noto así que tomo su propia chaqueta y se la dio a Twilight

-Toma hace frío-dijo Flash

-No puedo te congelaras-

-No te preocupes mi casa queda cerca si quiera puedes quedarte ahí por hoy-

-Enserio digo no quiero ser una molestia-

-Para nada vamos-

Así Twilight fue al casa de flash la cual no era tan diferente a otras, una vez adentro flash fue a la cocina a hacer chocolate para los dos mientras Twilight se sentó en el sillón de la sala a esperarlo paso un lapsus de tiempo y flash llegó con dos tazas de chocolate.

-Toma-dijo flash dándole una taza

-Gracias espero no molestarte-

-Para nada enserio no es problema-

Así cada uno se sentó y vieron una película navideña (la del grich es mi favorita) que a flash le gustaba pero Twilight no la conocía y le llamo la curiosidad y por cada pregunta que hacia Twilight Flash le respondía.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de dormir.

-Bueno me iré a casa de fluttershy si no te molesta-

-Mmm porque no te quedas parece que se acerca una tormenta fuerte-dijo flash señalando la ventana por donde se veía caer una gran tormenta de nieve.

Así Twilight acepto quedarse en gas de flash el chico le permitió quedarse en su cama mientras el dormía en el sofá de la sala (pobre flash XXDD)tu

Era media noche y Twilight despertó de sorpresa, bajo a la sala donde estaba durmiendo flash u ahí estaba acostado en el sofá y roncando.

-Se ve tan chistoso-dijo Twilight riendo en silencio le coloco bien la frazada y se dispuso a irse pero por algún impulso le dio un beso simple en los labios y luego se fue corriendo al cuarto.

-Que hice esto está mal-dijo Twilight quien se acosto tratando de reconciliar el sueño.

Ya era de día y luego de un buen desayuno preparado por flash para Twilight y el fueron a la escuela, una vez ahí se sorprendieron de que la director Celestia ni estaba así que Twilight dedujo que era obra de luna ya convertida en Nigthmare Moon.

Los días de entrenamiento fueron difíciles (solo para Rarity por no querer ensuciarse y para Twilight por ser muy poco atlética) pero al final ya estaban listos ya era el ultimo día de entrenamiento, una vez terminado todos fueron a sus casas Twilight fue a la de flash razón sencilla ya se había acostumbrado pero Rainbow estaba muy molesta porque en cada entrenamiento su amiga era demasiado auxiliada por flash y eso la incomodaba.

Mientras en casa de luna/Nightmare Moon nuestra chica mala ya estaba lista para actuar.

-Bien es la hora-dijo Luna y con su magia hizo aparecer Tres figuras dos jóvenes y una joven todo con el cabello oscuro con tono de azul pero uno llevaba puesta sudadera y no se le veía el cabello.

-Que desea ama-dijo Nightblade

-Si cuáles son sus órdenes-dijo Lezen

-Ya estamos listos-dijo Hazen

-Prepárense Shadowvolts porque mañana sera su momento de brillar-

Ya era el día del torneo y Rainbow y su equipo llegaron unas dos horas antes claro que Rarity era la que estaba molesta el resto solí se limito a guardarse sus comentarios.

-Rainbow porque tan temprano si aún no han abierto la escuela-dijo Rarity

-Los ganadores siempre se levantan temprano-dijo Rainbow

Pasaron las horas y llegaron los otros equipos, entre estos están el equipo Grifun liderado por Guilda, el equipo music liderado por vinyl y octavia, el equipo grandioso y poderoso liderado por Trixie, los Wondervolts, el de dash que era Las Rainbooms, otro llamado los extranjeros.

-Bien ya están inscritos todos los equipo preguntó-Maud Pie

-Faltamos nosotros-dijo Lezen apareciendo con sus compañeros y su equipo.

-Muy bien quienes son-

-Somos los Shadowvolts-dijo Nightblade

Luego de que se inscribieron dash los miro de forma rara.

-Muy bien equipo vamos a jugar yo en la delantera junto a Applejack y Sunset aria y sonata van en medio campo Twilight tu Flash y Pinkie defensa y Fluttershy en la portería-dijo Dash

Los equipos iban así el equipo de Guilda contra los Shadowvolts, el se trixie contra vinyl, los extranjeros contra el equipo de Rainbow, los wondervolts que irán contra el ganador del partido entre guilda y los shadowvolts.

Pasaron los partidos rápidamente el equipo Dr dhas ganó 5 contra 2 a los extranjeros, el de trixie superó al de vinyl por un marcador d pero su sorpresa fue en de los shadowvolts que ganaron 10 a 1 contra el de gilda.

La siguiente tomada los wondervolts contra los shadowvolts y las rainbooms contra el equipo de trixie.

-Vamos podemos ganar-dijo Rainbow

-Eso espero viste como jugaron los shadow voltaje eso si es una locura-dijo Applejack

-Si nunca vía algo así-dijo Rarity

-Me preguntó por que son tan buenos-dijo flash.

-Creo saber porque son así tiene magia-dijo Twilight

-Y eso sería por-dijo Rainbow

-Nigthmare Moon-dijo Twilight seriamente

En partido entre las rainbooms y trixie y su equipo estaba reñido pero la peli plateado hacia trampa engañosa la cual no era vista por su fintas.

Al final aria salió golpeada en la espinilla y el cambio fue Derpy quien entro al campo a jugar de verdad a cambio de que dash le invitara unos muffins.

Al final las rainbooms ganaro gracias a la defensa de Derpy junto a flash y Twilight y los goles de Rainbow Sunset y uno de Applejack.

Mientras que en el otro partido ocurrió lo imposible los wonderlbolts perdiero ente ellos spitfire Soarin Fleetfol habían quedado heridos.

-La final sera entre las rainbooms y los shadowvolts ta remos un descanso de 1 media hora-dijo Maud pie.

Mientras los dos equipos descansaban Rainbow les daba animo a su equipo para ganar el siguiente partido.

-Vamos chicos debemos lograr ganar-dijo Rainbow

Todos solo dieron un suspiro

-Que les pasa-

-Pues estas muy obsesionada con ganar-dijo Applejack

-Si ya casi no pareces nuestra amiga-dijo Shy

-Es cierto te has vuelto una maleducada querida-dijo Rarity

-Yo no soy una maleducada-

-Pues lo pareces-dijo sonata

-Si sin ofender pero recuerda nosotras éramos malas antes y tu sabes que se identificar algo así-dijo aria

-Así pues tu jugada casi hace que perdamos-

-Rainbow no la culpes-dijo Twilight

-Ah me voy a fueron las veo en la cancha-

Rainbow fue a las gradas pensando hasta que se acercó Lezen

-Hola-dijo Lezen

-Que quieres-

-No es obvio se nota que tus amigas no entienden tu forma de ser nosotros entendemos-dijo Nigthblade

-y queremos que te unas a nosotros-dijo Hazen

-no lo hare ya tengo mi equipo-

-esas chicas no son nada comparado con el poder que tenemos-dijo Nigthblade usando sus ojos para hipnotizar a Dash quien cayó víctima de la trampa.

-solo estrecha mi mano y todo estará bien-dijo Lezen y Dash acepto con gusto y una sombra se poso sobre ella cambiándola, pero en ese momento recordó sus momentos con sus amigas y lo mucho que las quería, así que del interior de la sombra que rodeaba a Rainbow un haz de luz segó a los Shadowvolts y del mismo salió Rainbow en su forma hibrida pero lo que más llamo la atención era que llevaba una armadura dorada y una espada de colores igual al de su cabello en la cintura.

-no lo hare no dejare a mis amigas-dijo Rainbow

-entonces te haremos pedazos-dijo Lezne quien también se volvió hibrido igual que sus amigos y volaron en dirección a Dash quien los esquivo con su velocidad gracias a sus alas.

-muere-dijo Lezne sacando una espada de sombras pero Dash desenfundo la suya y comenzó a chocar espada contra espada.

-que hago no se manejarla-pensó Dash-usa mi poder para curara sus sombras-dijo una voz en su cabeza que en realidad provenía de la espada la cual al aumentar su luz revelo la identidad de cada Shadowvolts la cual era los Wondervolts corrompidos pro Nigthmare.

-ya sé que hacer solo espero funcione-dijo Dash quien con espada en mano voló contra todos y la blandió haciendo cortes ante cada uno de ellos, los cuales luego de cada corte comenzaron a gritar de dolor y volvieron a ser los mismos de antes dejando atrás una nube que fue en dirección desconocida.

-no arruinaron mi plan-dijo Luna quien veía todo desde su bola de cristal en su casa.

Mientras Rainbow desendio del suelo y volvió a su forma humanan pero en su muñeca derecha aprecio una pulsera con un rayo de color rojo.

-esto que es-dijo Dash antes de caer cansada pro la pelea

Unas horas más tarde Rainbow despertó en la cama de la enfermería con todas sus amigas viéndola.

-que paso chicas-dijo Dash

-te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí tontita-dijo Pinkie

-Rainbow lo hiciste salvaste a tu equipo favorito y lo más importante aceptaste el erro que cometiste-dijo Applejack

-si lo siento chicas me deje llevar por mis deseo de ganar que no vi lo importantes que eran para mi ustedes-dijo Dash

-si te perdonamos querida-dijo Rarity-pero que eso-

-esto-dijo Dash señalando su pulsera-no se apareció luego de que volví a transformarme

-es uno de los elementos chicas-dijo Twilight

-que quieres decir Twilight-dijo Fluttershy

-luego les explico-

-y que paso con el partido final-

-se suspendió ningún equipo gano-dijo Sunset

-mejor para mí el verdadero premio es tenerlas como amigas-

Así todas se dieron un abrazo incluyendo a Sonata y Aria, luego de un momento entro Soarin junto a Spitfire y Fleetfolt

-gracias pro salvarnos Rainbow Dash-dijo Spitfire

-si gracias a ti ahora volvemos a ser wondervolts-dijo Soarin

-y para agradecértelo queremos darte esto-dijo Spitfire dándole una placa dorada con forma de rayo a Dash

-gracias se los agradezco-

Luego de dejarla en la mesa junto a la cama la palca brillo de color arcoíris, así Rainbow aprendió que lo importante no es ganara sino anteponer la amistad ante todo porque nada es más importante que un amigo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO PIENSO YO Y SI EL SIGUIENTE SERA ASÍ PARA QUE LSO PUBLIQUE MUCHO ANTES DEL 25 DE DICIEMBRE PARA QUE NO ME ATRASE EN LA TEMPORADA ANTES DE NAVIDAD.**

**CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIEN AQUÍ COMIENZA OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE NAVIDAD ESTE IGUAL DE LARGO ESPERO QUE SEA O TAL VEZ MÁS.**

**AGRADEZCO A ADAGIO 5682, FASARA, MOONLIGTH-SHADOWS1000, PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN. BRONY1218, NICOLAS01, TWILIGHT SENTRY 12, FIRESTORM FROM LUNARIAN EMPIRE, DISCORD WRITE, NIGTHMARE SHADOW Y 789 QUE HAN SIDO DE MIS MAYORES SEGUIDORES QUE VEN CASI TODOS MIS FICS POR ESO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU S REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR ASÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LOS DEDICO.**

**COMENCEMOS LA FIESTA (DICHO POR PINKIE)**

Capitulo 5 la obra y la excursión la generosidad y amabilidad puesta aprueba

Pasaron 3 días luego del torneo de futbol Twilight analizo la situación de lo ocurrido con Dash la aparición de su elemento y la transformación que indico que era su verdadera transformación final.

Ya era jueves en la escuela nuestras amigas estaban reunidas en el auditorio esperando a Rarity.

-Que tardanza-dijo Dash

-Seguramente quiere hacer una entrada triunfante-dijo Applejack

Y para sorpresa entró Rarity siendo cargada por los chicos diamante.

-Obvio-

-Rarity porque tardaste tanto-dijo Twilight

-Lo siento chicas pero tuve contratiempos pero los traje los disfraces para la obra de teatro de la escuela-dijo Rarity con un perchero donde habían varios disfraces.

-Y que obra es esa-preguntó Twilight

-Es un cuento de navidad Twilight-dijo Pinkie-trata de un hombre amargado que odia la navidad y ella noche previo a ese día recibe la visita de Tres fantasmas que le ayudan a entender su significado-

-No lo entiendo aun-

-Tranquila Twilight pronto lo entenderás-dijo Applejack

-Aun así admito me gusta esta pulsera se ve increíble como yo-dijo Dash

-Aun así me preguntó de quien son las otras dos llaves-dijo Sunset

-yo creo saber ya verás Sunset-dijo Twilight

-Ah-

-Dejando eso de lado es hora de ver quien tomara papel en la obra-dijo Rarity

-Necesitan ayuda-dijo Soarin apareciendo junto a Flash

-Claro de hecho seran de mucha ayuda bien veamos Soarin tu seras el señor Scrooge Flash tu su empelado Twilight tu la esposa de el si no te molesta-

-no hay problema-dijo Twilight sonrojándose

-Claro por mi está bien-dijo flash sonrojado también

-Así darán otro paso-pensó Rarity bien applejack tu seras el espíritu de navidad pasada pinkie tu el de navidad presente Rainbow tu el de navidad futura

-Que bien asustare a Soarin-dijo Dash

-Si y luego que me mataras realmente-dijo Soarin

-Si claro-

-Pues me agrada Dashie-

-No me digas así-dijo Dash sonrojándose

-Solo lo dije en broma-dijo Soarin sonrojándose igualmente

-Y nosotros-dijo sonata señalando a aria ella Fluttershy y Sunset

-Ustedes ayudaran como un grupo de villancicos-

-Que bien cantare de nuevo-dijo sonata

-Si al menos no para hipnotizar sino para alegrar-dijo Aria

-Todos lo harán excepto Sunset tu me ayudará con utilería y narración de la obra-

-Si claro-

-Aun falta alguien pero quien-

-Hola-dijo Cheese saliendo de la nada

-Hola Cheese-dijo Pinkie

-Que tal cheese me ayudarías falta un papel en la obra y tu sería perfecto para el-dijo Rarity

-Claro-

Así cada quien tomo su papel en la obra y empezó el ensayo el cual tomo su tiempo debido a que Soarin no se aprendía bien su libreto y que fluttershy tenia miedo a cantar frente a un publico.

Así paso el día y ya era hora de salida y todas iban juntas a casa de Rarity donde seguirían ensayando es peto aria sonata y fluttershy fueron a la casa de esta ultima pata practicar su canto en compañía de Bic mach y otras dos personas y Rarity (los ponitonos en esta vaso en versión humana).

En casa de Rarity donde Sunset daba las indicaciones mientras veía a sus amigos ensayar junto a las CMC Dinky Buttons y Pipsqueak que serian los hijos del señor crasht en la obra.

Pasaron las horas y todos volvieron a sus respectivas casa Twilight esta vez se quedo en casa de Rarity donde también estaba Spike ya que la modista quería hacer un conjunto de ropa para cachorros.

En casa de Rarity las dos chicas están en el cuarto de la modista ya listas para dormir, Rarity estaba peinándose mientras Twilight leía un libro tranquilamente.

-Y dime querida que tal te va con Flash-dijo Rarity pícaramente

-Bien nada raro Rarity solo reímos y platicamos juntos-dijo Twilight sonrojándose.

-Si claro yo se que te gusta y no lo niegues-

-Si pero no se si yo le gusto-

-Pues para que lo sepas el también está enamorado de ti-

-Y eso-

-Cuando te fuiste la ultima vez estuvo deprimido nunca lo había visto así-

-Entonces estuvo mal irme no-

-Para el si pero descuida seguro el sera feliz ya que estas aquí-dijo Rarity abrazando a su amiga

-Si lo sé-

-Bueno a dormir ya mañana empiezan los doce días antes de navidad-

Ya había pasado la noche era viernes el la mañana y en casa de Rarity muestra modista se levantó temprano y fue a hacer el desayuno pero en eso alguien tocó la puerta era Derpy la cartera quien le entregó sus cartas y se fu corriendo

Las revisión y al ver una se quedo en shock y grito de emoción, despertó a Twilight y así las dos chicas fueron rápido a la escuela.

En la escuela estaban las demás junto a Sunset las dalzings y flash Soarin y cheese en eso llegaron Rarity y Twilight.

-Que paso sugar cube-preguntó AJ

-Esto-dijo Rarity-fui elegida para participar en el concurso de moda de Manhattan chicas-

-Que bien felicidades amiga-dijo Applejack

-Que bien por ti Rarity-dijo Fluttershy

-Y cuando es-preguntó Rainbow

-Eso es hoy tenemos que irnos ahora

-Pero y la escuela-dijo Twilight

-Tranquilas nosotras diremos el porqué de su ausencia-dijo Aria

-Yo puedo ir-dijo flash

-Claro querido tu ayuda será útil-

Así las mane7 y flash acompañados de Spike y flash fueron a buscar a casas sus maletas y salieron en dirección a la estación del tren que los llevaría a manhattan, Spike tubo que hacerse pasar por peluche para que no hubiera problemas.

El viaje duro unas dos horas y ya habían llegado a la ciudad, ahora debían buscar un lugar donde dormir por los próximos 2 días

-Hay que buscar un hotel chicas-dijo Applejack

-Yo debo ir donde se llevara a cabo el concurso-

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Twilight

-Igual yo-dijo Flash

-Y donde queda es lugar-preguntó Dash

-Déjame ver-dijo Rarity revisando la dirección del lugar en la invitación-o no queda como a seis cuadra y es en casi 20 minutos cierran la incribcion no llegar e a tiempo-

-O si lo harás-dijo Dash activando su elemento y volviendo a su forma híbrida con armadura-sujétense-

Y tomo la ropa a Rarity y a los demás y los llevo volando, en el aire Twilight era la mas calmada igual Spike solo flash y Rarity gritaban de miedomiedo

Al final llegaro al lugar dash desactivo su transformación, y Rarity se inscribió a tiempo, en los camerinos ella colocaba la ropa en su lugar hasta que apareció una mujer llamada Suri Polomare.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Suri Polomare-

-Hola yo soy Rarity y viene a concursar-

-Si ya veo me gusta esa línea de ropa tú la fabricaste-

-Si con esta tela única-

-Que bien me prestaría un poco para hacer accesorios-

-Claro ten úsala-

-Gracias-

Una vez Suri se alejo en su mente escuchó la voz de Nightmare

-Bien ahora déjame ayudarte-dijo la voz de Moon y desde su esfera de cristal lanzo un rayo que volvió la tela más brillante e irresistible a la vista.

pasaron las horas y las chicas encontraron un lugar donde descansar un hotel que flash les recomendó

Pidieron dos habitaciones una para las chicas y una para flash

Las chicas estaban contentas por su amiga y estaban esperando el momento en que fuera el concurso.

Mientras en casa de luna se encontraba Celestia en el sótano encadena contra la pared de una pierna con la mirada perdida.

-vaya hermanita no te vez bien-dijo luna apareciendo

-Tú no eres mi hermano un demonio eso es lo que eres-dijo Celestia

-Que triste pronto veras como tú y tus estudiantes caen ante mí por mi poder-

En Manhattan ya era de día luego de una noche de sueño Rarity fue al lugar del concurso llegó unos cuantos minutos antes de la presentación

-Llegue justo a tiempo de la presentación no-dijo Rarity a la recepcionista

-Si aj- dijo la recepcionista quien al darse la vuelta vio la ropa de Rarity-o Rarity esa tela es divina tu misma la fabricaste-

-si es cómoda pero no ajusta glamorosa pero no tanto...-Pero antes de seguro escuchó como Suri hablaba con la jueza del concurso mostrando un conjunto de ropa igual al suyo

-Tú te di mi tela para accesorios no para una nueva linea de ropa-dijo Rarity

-Para nada tu me la diste pero solo le di un mejor toque iva pierdo mi turno por culpa de Coco Pommel-dijo Suri y hay aparece la mencionada

-Lo siento yo que ira que quedara bien-

-Pero eso es mentira-dijo Rarity-tu me robaste mi idea-

-Y que harás-dijo Suri con sus ojos brillando de color oscuro aji rarity idebtifico que ella fue enviada por nigthmare, pero no le dio importancia y se fue donde sus amigas.

Las chica estaban ella habitación en compañía de flash pero en eso entro Rarity estruendosamente

-Que paso Rarity-preguntó Twilight

En eso la modista empezó a llorar

-Una de las concursantes me engaño le di un pico de mi tela única y ella la uso para hacer una nueva linea de moda igual a la mía y si presentó eso sea como que yo la copie-dijo Rarity

-Tranquila Rarity algo se te ocurrirá-dijo Fluttershy

En ese momento Rarity vio todo lo que había el la habitación y le dio una idea

Unas horas mas tarde estaban las mane junto a Sunset y Flash conciendo nuevos trajes para el show de moda.

En eso entro Rarity verificando el trabajo de todos

-Twilight cose estas dos telas con este patrón-dijo Rarity

-Auch-dijo Fluttershy que se pincho con una aguja

-Está bien Fluttershy-preguntó Sunset ayudando a su amiga

-Dense prisa chicas-dijo Rarity

-Tranquila primero atender su herida-dijo Sunset

-Rarity serias tan amable de calmarte dijo Rainbow

-Calmarme como puedo si alguien me robo mi idea, pero que les importante amistad eso es amistad que no me ayuden y me dejen sola ya vieron lo que paso por ser generosa esto no pasaría si fuera así-dijo Rarity quien al ver lo que dijo salió de la habitación y todas solo se quedaron ahí con el corazón herido por lo que su amiga les dijo.

Mientras Rarity lloraba alguien se le acercó y era Coco Pommel

-Puedo estar aquí-dijo Pommel

-Si eso creo-dijo Rarity quien ya tenía el rímel corrido en sus mejillas

-Que pasa porque estas triste-

-Es que acabo de tratar mal a mis amigas y me estoy aprovechando de su amistad-

-Sabes no creo que ellas te odien-

-Porque lo dices-

-pase cerca de ahí cuando te vi corre y escuche lo que dijeron-

Hace unos minutos

-Listo ya esta-dijo Sunset vendado la herida de Shy (solo le puso una curita XD)

-Gracias sigamos-dijo Fluttershy

-Pobre Rarity esa Suri la engaño-dijo Applejack

-Si pero tampoco debería actuar así-dijo Rainbow

-Ella esta bajo mucha presión chicas nos necesita somos sus amiga y la ayudaremos-dijo Twilight

-Twilight tiene razón ella es y siempre sera generosa eso nunca dejara de nacer en ella su generosidad-dijo Pinkie

-Muy bien sigamos chicas-dijo flash

-Y eso escuche-dijo Coco finalizando su relato

-Mis amigas aun me aman a pesar de como las trate ya sé que debo hacer-dijo Rarity

Las chicas terminaron los vestido y Rarity entro

-Chicas gracia se los agradezco ahora necesito su ayuda para enfrentarla-

-Porque dices eso Rarity-dijo Twilight

-Ella esta bajo en control de Nigthmare chicas-

-Que-

-Pero descuiden tengo una idea-

El grupo fue directo al lugar del concurso al llegar ya había terminado el turno de Suri y le tocaba a Rarity.

-Bien chicas ponganselos y confíen en mi-dijo Rarity

-Y ahora Rarity con su mas reciente línea hotel chick-dijo la jueza

Y modelaron las amigas de Rarity el público estaba impresionado hasta que vio para arriba a Suri poniendo una cubeta con pintura

La modista subió rápido y detuvo la trampa de Suri

-Como te atreves nadie toca a mis amigas-

-Y que harás yo tengo esto-dijo Suri haciendo aparecer varios alfileres

En eso Suri los aroja contra Rarity pero se llevo una sorpresa ya que Rarity brillo en un haz de luz en cual la volvió híbrido y también tenia una armadura de color dorado igual a la de Rainbow pero ma elegante y una espada la cual era para esgrima pero muy elegante y un escudo el cual era de cristal puro.

Toda la multitud quedó asombrada pero las mas asombradas eran sus amigas

-Lista para morir-dijo Suri haciendo aparecer una espada igual a la de Rarity

-Lucha y destruye su conección con el mal-dijo una voz de la espada que tenia Rarity

Así se desencadeno una lucha la cual era muy dura pero Rarity llevaba ventaja al ser experta en esgrima, pero Suri tenía sus habilidades y era más fuerte lo cual le dio una ventaja extra.

-debo derrotarla y ya sé cómo-dijo Rarity y rápidamente corrió hasta la ropa de suri la cual era por así decirlo su debilidad-o Suri mira esto-y en un segundó uso un gran cristal, y convirtió la ropa de Suri en cristal el cual lanzo contra ella distrayéndola y luego con su espada dio un estoque limpio el cual hizo que expulsara las sombras de la chica fashionista.

La pela terminó y la forma hibrida y la armadura de Rarity desaparecieron y ahora ella tenía una pulsera con una gema morada en forma de diamante en su muñeca derecha.

-pelea pro cumplir tus sueños y no olvides ser generoso con todos-dijo la misma voz que Rarity escucho y se desmayo luego de la pelea.

-no esto no puede ser-dijo Nigthmare al ver que su nuevo plan fallo-aun no e terminado quedan 4 aun y ninguna me detendrá eso ténganlo por seguro-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Rarity despertó en la cama de la habitación donde estaban sus amigas, Flash y Spike juntó a Suri y Coco Pommel.

-que paso-preguntó Rarity

-pues le diste una pelea más increíble que yo a Suri y también la salvaste-dijo Dash

-gracias por ayudarme y perdona lo ocurrido no era mi intención hacer lo que hice-dijo Suri-ten tu ganaste el concurso yo renuncie por lo que hice-

-y también ten esto-dijo Coco dándole una cajita de regalo

-gracias-

-bueno vamos de regreso a Canterlot tenemos que hacer una obra-dijo Sunset

Así el grupo fue a la estación del tren y fue directo a Canterlot High una vez ahí todos tomaron los disfraces ya era la hora de la obra y fue un completo éxito, luego de la obra todos fueron a sus casa una vez en casa de Rarity la misma abrió el regalo revelando un carrete de hilo color arcoíris el cual coloco cerca de otros carretes, que eran de los colores de sus amigas, Sunset y Flash y luego de que se fue a dormir el carrete brillo en color arcoíris.

Pasó un día de lo ocurrido en Manhattan y era sábado y era el día de la excursión al bosque algo que emociono a Fluttershy ya que vería toda la flora y fauna, ya cerca de la entrada al bosque estaba la escuela y Fluttershy junto a sus amigas Soarin, Flash, Sonata, Aria, las CMC y Bic Mach.

Una vez entraron al bosque se dividieron en grupos para la excursión, el grupo de Twilight y sus amigas era el más alegre razón sencilla Pinkie los hacia reír a cada rato, una vez llegaron al área dónde acamparían colocaron sus tiendas de acapara hasta la de Rarity parecía una casa ya que era inflable, y se dispusieron a descasar mientras Shy fue a ver a sus amiguitos animales en compañía de Twilight y Sunset.

-que lindo esta el bosque en esta época del año no creen-dijo Fluttershy

-si se parece al bosque everffre en equestria solo que menos peligroso-dijo Twilight

-si la verdad es cierto-dijo Sunset

Así caminaron por un rato hasta que Fluttershy vio una luz que emanaba de un lugar y fue a verla seguida, por sus amigas y cuando llegaron se quedaron boquiabiertas ya que eran hadas del bosque que estaba bailando.

-que son esas coas-dijo Sunset

-no lo sé-dijo Twilight

-creo que son hadas pero que lindas-dijo Fluttershy

Mientras en casa de Luna nuestra bella malvada se preparaba para actuar

-muy bien es hora de que me encargue de destruir sus esperanzas-dijo Nigthmare lanzando un hechizo a un lobo cerca de dónde, estaban nuestras amigas y lo convirtió en un lobo de bosque como el de equestria.

Fluttershy se acero a dónde estaban las hadas las cuales se asustaron al ver a Fluttershy y una de ellas voló enfrente de su cara para asustarla era **Seabreeze (si se me ocurrió que fuera hada mejor).**

-tranquila amiguita no te hare daño-dijo Fluttershy a lo que Seabreeze se calmo y bajo su amenaza

-lo siento pero no estamos acostumbrados a ver humanos de cerca-dijo Seabreeze

-tú hablas-

-si solo yo el resto solo hablan nuestra propia lengua-

-esto es impresionante-dijo Fluttershy-dime que estas pensando-

-bueno lo primero es presentarnos soy Seabreeze una hada por cómo te darás cuenta-

-mucho gusto yo soy Fluttershy es un gusto y me agradas-

En eso escucharon gritos de Twilight y Sunset que salieron de los arbustos ya que las perseguía un lobo de madera, como el de equestria en eso las hadas interceptaron a la criatura usando su polvo para engañarlo pero el lobo de un ataque de sus garras las mando a volar.

-no-dijo Shy intentando ayudar a sus amigas hadas pero en eso el lobo las iva a atacar de no ser porque Bic Mach apareció y lanzo una roca grande que convirtió al lobo en pedazos de madera pequeños.

-están bien-pregunto Bic Mach

-si pero hay que ayudarlas-dijo Fluttershy quien se llevo a Seabreeze y sus amigas la campamento con el resto.

Una vez ahí todos colocaron a las hadas dentro de la tienda de acampar de Fluttershy, pasaron las horas y la primer en despertar fue Seabreeze

-estas bien-

-si que paso-

-nos ataco una especia de lobo pero te salve gracias a la ayuda de mis amigas-

Así paso la tarde y Fluttershy cuidaba de las haditas mientras se recuperaban de lo ocurrido dándoles agua o comida y suéteres que tejía ya que llevo su equipo de tejido por cortesía de Rarity.

-Fluttershy no crees que ya deberían de volver a su hogar las hadas-dijo Rarity

-no es muy peligroso que tal si una de esas cosas aparece y las mata-

-descuida yo y Rainbow te acompáñanos con nuestros elementos las protegeremos-

-ok-

Así Fluttershy acompañado de sus amigas y Sunset fueron a la parte del bosque donde Vivian las hadas, pero para su sorpresa aparecieron más lobos de madera en esta ocasión eran 5 Rarity y Rainbow se convirtieron y empezaron a luchar pero los lobos eran indestructibles debido a que por cada vez que los destruían volvían a armarse.

-no podemos detenerlos-dijo Rainbow

-que haremos-dijo Rarity

Fluttershy estaba oculta con sus amigas hadas pero sus amigas se están arriesgando, y al verlas así se dispuso a ayudarlas pero en la batalla un lobo la derribo pero eso solo encendió una chispa en su corazón la cual indicaba que al ser amable se puede lograr mucho y se transformo igual que sus amigas con armadura dora y el elemento en su pecho (Todas lo tiene en esa parte del cuerpo XD), con una espada que más bien era una daga pero muy efectiva.

-déjenmelos a mi chicas-dijo Fluttershy quien voló contra cada lobo con su daga en mano y cada golpe termino volviendo a cada lobo a la normalidad y luego con su voz canto y todas las heridas tanto de sus amigas como de las hadas sanaron al instante.

Luego de la pelea Shy volvió a la normalidad y sus amigas hadas ya regresaban pero su líder se acerco y le entrego una flor

-ten para que no recuerdes-dijo Seabreeze

-nunca las olvidare-dijo Shy

Y así las hadas volvieron a su hogar en el bosque mientras que las chicas volvían a su campamento a dormir mientras nadie noto que la flor de Shy brillo en arcoíris

**BUENO HASTA aquí EL CAPÍTULO YA CASI ME FALTAN AUN 6 LLAVES PERO PRONTO APARECERÁN YA VERÁN**

**CUÍDENSE FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

**ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS RÁPIDO**

Capitulo 6 la risa y honestidad a prueba de todo

Y había pasado un día después de que de la excursión y quedaban 9 días antes de navidad y Pinkie estaba entusiasmada porque le tocaba ya casi realizar la gran fiesta prenavideña de Canterlot High.

-Ya es hora de que haga la fiesta para la navidad chicas-dijo Pinkie

-Si y aun quedan 9 días esto es bueno no-dijo Rarity con gorro navideño

Si esta muy bien pero me preguntó que habrá en ese cofre y que tiene que ver con nuestros elementos dijo Applejack

-Un poder que nos ayudara a vencer a Nigthmare Moon chicas-dijo Twilight.

-yo solo sé que nos vemos increíbles-dijo Rainbow

-si pero aun creo que faltan ustedes chicas y de quien serna las otras dos llaves-pregunto Rarity

-eso creo saberlo pero ya verán-dijo Twilight riendo

Mientras en casa de Nigthmare Moon nuestra villana planeaba su siguiente jugada

-esto me tiene molesto debo detenerlas antes de que lo logren alcanzar sus transformaciones-dijo Luna

-y como lo hará-preguntó Adagio

-tú me ayudaras a lograrlo-dijo Luna apareciendo un collar de color verde-con esto puedes cambiar tu aspecto y hacerte pasara por otra persona úsalo para separar a la chica loca de su amigo loco eso destruirá su esperanza-

-claro-

Mientras en la escuela era ya hora de clases y la chicas estaban prestando atención a todo e aceptó dash que se queso dormida ya que era clase de historia.

Ya era la hora de almorzar y las chicas fueron a la cafetería peor Twilight que iba en camino escuchó una musica ya conocida.

Era flash quien ensayaba en el salón de música Twilight abrió y lo encontró tocando la guitarra

-Hola-

-Que tal-

-Ensayando para la fiesta-

-Si de hecho mi banda tocara y dime te gustaría ser mi pareja en la fiesta-

-Si eso me agradaría-

-Y has averiguado mas sobres esa tal Nigthmare-

-Aun no pero tengo el presentimiento de que atacara pronto-

-Lo dices por ser una princesa en tu mundo-

-Si claro-

Así los dos rieron por un rato pero Twilight cambio a su mirada triste ya que extrañaba a sus amigas

-Tranquila se que habrá algún modo de que regreses-

-Lo sé gracias-

Así Twilight se fue y Flash quedó pensativo en que darle de regalo hasta que se le prendió el foco y cuando terminaran las clases iría al mall por el regalo.

Mientras pinkie estaba ocupada con su teléfono buscando en paginas de internet lo que necesitaba para la fiesta, ya habían acabado las clases y todos se iban ya a día casas excepto las manera 7 sonata aria Spike Soarin y cheese.

-Bien chicas ahí que poner el nacimiento-dijo Applejack

-Si-dijeron todos pero Twilight le extraño ese término

-Que es eso-preguntó Twilight

-Ya veras Twilight es algo muy bonito y típico de esta celebración-dijo Fluttershy-es una tradición si se le puede decir así-

Luego de ello todos y todas tenían su parte que hacer, las mane consiguieron lo que era el aserrín de colores, Soarin las figuras tanto del misterio como de personas para el pueblo, sonata y aria el musgo junto con la manzanilla y cheese el árbol para colocar los regalos y era asistido por Bic mach y Spike.

Así todos comenzaron a armar el nacimiento, con una armazon de madera colocaron un cielo falso con luces colocadas por flash y con ayuda de Twilight quien se enredo un poco con los luces.

Luego a colocar en las paredes embrellados de parte de Cheese y Pinkie, luego a lanzar aserrín en esta parte Rarity grito de horro al ver su vestimenta manchada y corrió al baño a cambiarse, luego el árbol que lo colocaron Bic Mach t Soarin y la decoración por parte de Rarity y Fluttershy.

-Listo ya terminamos-dijo Pinkie

-quedo muy bien no-dijo Applejack

-y lo hicimos muy rápido-dijo Fluttershy

-es que somos increíbles-dijo Dash

Así todos fueron a sus casa a descansara mientras en la escuela cerrada ya Adagio había logrado entrara gracias al collar que le dio Nigthmare.

-bien es hora de arruinar su amistad un poco-dijo Adagio

Ya era de mañana quedaban 8 días para navidad y las chicas fueron a la escuela, pero cuando llegaron al gimnasio Pinkie grito ya que la decoración que puso había sido destrozada totalmente.

-que paso aquí-dijo Pinkie

-esto es obra de un vándalo-dijo Rarity

-oigan como llegue aquí dijo una voz entre los escombros de la decoración era Cheese Sándwich

-Cheese-grito Pinkie corriendo contra el apunto de ahorcarlo pero Cheese se levantó y corrió como loco por todo el gimnasio.

-Pinkie detente-dijo Applejack amarrándola con un lazo-el no hizo esto os si-

-que yo desperté aquí ni siquiera sé que paso-

-eso es porque no lo recuerda-dijo una voz atrás de ellos y era Adagio

-que haces aquí-dijo Rainbow

-yo me encargue de arruinar esto con la ayuda de él o hipnoticé y el destruyo todo solo eso nada más-dijo Adagio-ahora que harán rainbooms-

-yo me encargo chicas-dijo Pinkie

-no podrás vencerla Pinkie tiene magia-dijo Twilight señalando un collar verde que tenia adagio

-pero yo tengo risa por montón-dijo Pinkie sacando su cañón de fiestas y lanzando confeti a la sirena, la cual lo convirtió en polvo con su magia, luego de ello lanzo un ataque sónico con su voz el cual aturdió a todos y lso derribo.

-ahora me encargare de ti-dijo Adagio tomando a Sunset del cuello hasta casi cortarle la respiración-te matare-dijo ella sacando una espada con su magia

-no lo harás-dijo Pinkie en ese momento se convirtió en hibridó y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una armadura dorada también y tenía una espada que era muy puntiaguda y con un dulce arriba del mango de color rosa y blanco. (Una mentita XD)

-no puede ser-dijo Adagio

-quieres pelea ven te enfrentare-dijo Pinkie

Así Adagio corrió contra Pinkie chocando espadas lo cual provocan que el gimnasio temblara ya que el choque era de energías muy poderosas.

-tenemos que ayudarla-dijo Rainbow

-no esto lo debe hacer ella-dijo Cheese-yo se que la vencerá-

La pela era majestuosa tanto Pinkie y Adagio no se detenían, hasta que en una mala movida Adagio derribo a Pinkie pero antes de lograr matarla un canto la detuvo el cual la paralizo y era el de sus dos hermanas Sonata y Aria que parecieron de sorpresa.

-detente hermana-dijo aria

-si porque haces esto-dijo Sonata

-porque ustedes me traicionaron y además debo acabar con la vida de las portadoras para que Nigthmare domine este mundo-dijo Adagio enloquecía mientras el collar brillaba intensamente.

-destruye su fuente de poder-dijo la voz de la espada en la cabeza de Pinkie

-OKI DOKI LOKI-dijo Pinkie quien logro asestar un corte el cual destruyo el collar, y provoco que la magia oscura de Nigthmare se fuera y en un segundo todo brillo y el gimnasio volvió a estar decorado. (PINKIE USO SU PODER Y LO DECORO TODO DE NUEVO XD)

Luego de la pela Pinkie volvió a ser normal ahora con una pulsera con una joya azul celeste en forma de globo en su muñeca derecha

-si tengo mi elemento-dijo Pinkie

-porque no se desmayo-dijo Rainbow

-creo que porque es muy activa-dijo Twilight

-falle porque era más fuerte-dijo Adagio en eso sus hermanas se le acercaron y la vieron con lastima.

-hermana vamos aun no es tarde para cambiar-dijo Aria

-si es divertido todo además ya nos están aceptando-dijo Sonata

-no lo se hermanas después de lo que les dije y he hecho me perdonarían-dijo Adagio

-claro eres familia no y la familia comete errores pero se perdonan-dijo Sonata

Adagio lo medito y acepto su error abrazando a sus dos hermanas en eso un resplandor las cubrió a ellas, y del cofre el cual Twilight cargaba en su mochila brillo, y salió otro collar de color azul y se coloco en el cuello de Adagio esto provoco que tomaran una vez más su forma hibrida, pero con un resplandor azul el cual identificaba otra cosa.

-que es esto-preguntó adagio

-es un nuevo collar igual a estos su energía es lo positivo lo alegre de esta temporada-dijo Aria

-si y lo festivo y delicioso-dijo Sonata-quien quiere tacos-y de la anda como Pinkie salió con una bandeja de tacos

-bienvenida al grupo-dijo Pinkie a Adagio

-Enserio me aceptan después de lo que hice-

-si claro aunque fuiste mala decidiste cambiar-dijo Applejack

-quien cambia todo pro una amiga o en este caso su hermana merece una segunda oportunidad-dijo Fluttershy

Así al grupo se unió una nueva amiga, todas estaban muy alegres ya tenía más ayuda, para enfrentar a Nigthmare Moon pero nuestra villana no lo estaba.

-esas portadoras ya casi están cerca de lograrlo solo espero que mis últimos aliados las detengan, pero aun así yo estaré al cien por ciento muy pronto y sabrán lo que temer a la oscuridad-dijo Luna

Ya había pasado lo de Adagio y era Jueves en la escuela restaban 6 días para navidad y Applejack era la encargada del gran banquete para la cena navideña.

-bien chicas hoy consigo todo para la cena de navidad me ayudarían a comprar las cosas-preguntó Applejack

-con gusto amiga-dijo Pinkie

-si yo también voy-dijo Rainbow

-si claro cariño-dijo Rarity

-si está bien si no te molesta-dijo Shy

-igual voy yo chicas-dijo Twilight

-y nosotros-dijo Flash señalando a Soarin Cheese y Bic Mach y Sunset

-si vengan compañeros-dijo Applejack

-Pinkie ten te regalo esto-dijo Cheese dándole a Pinkie su pollo de goma que brillo enfrente de ella en color arcoíris pero no le dio importancia.

-y que pasara contigo-preguntó Cheese

-no hay problema ya tengo reemplazo-dijo Cheese y saco otro pollo de goma de la nada.

Así las clases terminaron y todos fueron al supermercado a comprar las cosas de la cena, cada uno se dividió en grupos para todo Rainbow junto a Soarin, Cheese y Pinkie buscaban la frutas, verduras, dulces, y bebidas, Twilight junto a Sunset y Flash algunos víveres, Applejack el famoso pavo en compañía de Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike.

-a ver cual es más pequeño-dijo Applejack pero de la nada salieron los hermanos Flim y Flam.

-hola compradora-dijo Flim

-hola bienvenido a la abarrotería de los hermanos Flim y Flam-dijo Flam

-a ustedes otra vez-dijo Rarity

-que hacen aquí-dijo Fluttershy

-bueno el emporio quebró-dijo Flam

-así que ahora trabajamos en esta tienda nueva que abrimos pro suerte-dijo Flim

-tenemos una oferta grande compra un pavo y te llevas otro a mitad de precio-dijo Flam

-gracias pero yo con uno me basta-dijo Applejack

-o vamos Applejack porque estas tan molesta-dijo Flim

-ustedes nos quisieron sacarnos del negocio de sidra, me querían revender la guitarra que era mía por 1000 dólares y para terminar me hicieron ser su cartel ambulante-dijo Applejack

-o vamos eso era el pasado no te enojes-dijo Flim

-si de hecho te doy esto-dijo Flam dándole una canasta navideña-es de cortesía-

-gracias-dijo AJ fríamente y se fue con sus amigas

-pronto se llevar una sorpresa-dijo Flim

-si todo gracias a Nigthmare-dijo Flam

Pero a lo lejos un hombre miraba lo ocurrido era uno de trabajadores con piel de color gris y cabello gris más oscuro con playera de rayas grises y blancas y ojos celestes.

Una vez en casa Applejack abrió la canasta y tenía algunos víveres extra y una botella de un Tónico Curativo Milagroso.

-que será esto-dijo Applejack

-es un producto de los hermanos Flim y Flam sirve para mejorar la salud de los adultos mayores-dijo Silver Shill

-y tu de donde saliste-dijo Applejack

-te seguí para decirte que eso es una farsa-

-que dices-

-yo he estafado a mucha gente con esto y me he dado cuenta de que es algo que no quiero hacer ya-dijo Silver y le dio a Applejack una moneda-ahora desenmascara a los hermanos y detenlos antes de que sea tarde-

Así Applejack en compañía de sus amigas llegaron a la tienda de los hermanos Flim Flam a confortarlos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa ya que los dos hermanos estaban haciendo el tónico mediante magia oscura pro cortesía de Nigthmare.

-deténganse ahí antes de que lso golpe-dijo Applejack

-y como nos detendrás-dijo Flim

-si nosotros somos mejores-dijo Flam sacando una espada de esgrima

-y campeones del esgrima-dijo Flim sacando otra espada con la magia que tenían.

-que coincidencias porque yo también soy esgrimista-dijo Rarity activando su elemento lista para luchar.

Rainbow junto a Pinkie también se transformaron y empezaron a luchar, pero anquen los superaban por uno los hermanos eran mejores en el manejo de la espada y los superaban por tener más fuerza.

-esto no es bueno-dijo Rarity

-si son muy fuertes-dijo Rainbow

-y que hacemos-dijo Pinkie

-caerán-dijo Flim y las derribo a las tres junto a su hermano

-ahora las mataremos-dijo Flam

-no lo harán ellas son mis amigas-dijo Applejack interponiéndose en ese momento un aura la rodeo y una luz segó a lso dos hermanos y de ella salió Applejack en forma hibrido con una armadura dorada y una espada la cual era grande de color naranja con una empuñadura que parecía corteza de árbol, y la tenia sujeta a ala espalda.

-es la hora de luchar-dijo Applejack y agarro la espada con una sola mano y la otra la puso en medio de la misma y bloque el ataque de los hermanos y lso aparto de sus amigas.

-ahora ella-dijo Flim

-derrotémosla hermano-dijo Flam

-úsame para vencer su maldad-dijo una voz en la espada

-si-dijo Applejack

Así con la espada se lanzo al ataque y de un solo corte destruyo las espadas de los hermanos Flim y Flam, y luego la blandió para destruir su máquina, que producía ese elixir que era un fraude, lo cual provoco que los hermanos gritaron y expulsaron la oscuridad de sus corazones.

Luego de la pelea AJ volvió a la normalidad y en su muñeca derecha apareció una pulsera con una gema naranja en forma de manzana.

-lo hiciste Applejack-dijo Twilight

-si por fin tengo mi elemento-dijo AJ

-y esa espada si que es genial-dijo Rainbow

-será de ayuda-dijo Sunset

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta la moneda que tenia AJ en su bolsillo brillo con colores arcoíris, mientras en casa de Luna Nigthmare estaba furiosa.

-ya van 5 y quedan 3 debo detenerlos no dejare que arruinen mis planes y que me ganen-dijo Nigthmare

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO YA CASI TERMINO EL FIC CALCULO UNO CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y TERMINA **

**LES DESEO A TODOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD ESPERO LA HAYAN PASADO GENIAL CUÍDENSE Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

**SE DESPIDE MRBRONY25**


	7. Chapter 7

**AQUÍ EMPIEZA EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

**ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS RÁPIDO ESTE CAPÍTULO ES EL MÁS LARGO DE ENTRE TODOS LOS DE MIS FICS 29 HOJAS EN WORD**

Capitulo 7 las últimas llaves la batalla por la navidad y la armonía.

Luego de lo ocurrido con Applejack los hermanos film flam fueron llevados, a la cárcel por vender productos falsos.

Ya solo quedaban 3 días para navidad y ya toso el mundo estaba alegre emtwr ellos las mane en compañía de sus amigas las sirenas, flash, Soarin, cheese, Bic Mach y Spike.

-que bueno ya casi es navidad estoy tan nerviosionada-dijo Pinkie

-Si sabes que esa palabra no existe verdad-dijo Applejack

-Saben creo que si no mal recuerdo había un nuevo estudiante que venia hoy pero quien era-dijo Rarity

Y de sorpresa por la entrada de la cafetería entro discord alegremente de volver a la escuela.

-Hola a todos volví-dijo Discord

Discord dijeron las mane excepto Twilight y Sunset ellas ya tenían conocimientos sobre discord.

-Hola que gusto volver a verlas-dijo Discord

-Ni te acerques-dijo Dash amenazantemente

-Chicas tranquilas-dijo Shy

-Enserio fluttershy aun confías en el-dijo Applejack

-si el ya se reformo lo olvidaron-

-Si pero aún es una amenaza-dijo Rarity

-Pues para mí que él es bromista-dijo Pinkie alegremente

-Vaya pero si son Sunset Shimer y Twilight Sparkle-dijo Discord

-Como nos conoces-preguntó Twilight

-Bueno yo se de ustedes y también sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela en el baile de otoño y la batalla de bandas dijo discord a y de ti Sunset sobre tu transformación quien diría que eras más loca que yo.-

Sunset solo se tapó la cara de vergüenza recordando lo ocurrido.

-Y también los eventos de la batalla de bandas y de como ayudaste a mis amigas.-

-Gracias eso creo-dijo Sunset

-Igual esto es mejor que estar en prisión con Tirek-dijo Discord

-Si el te engaño y luego les fue mal-dijo Shy

-Pero ahora todo ira mejor primero no hacer caos solo por diversión-dijo Discord

-De casualidad el te dio un collar-preguntó Twilight

-Ahora que lo mencionas si-dijo discord sacando de su bolsillo un collar con un triángulo de oro-lo quieres tenlo no sirve de nada-

En es momento cuando Twilight tomo el collar este brillo y se transformo en su forma híbrida con armadura dorada y con una espada de color morada con empuñadura dorada y con forma de estrella en medio y el resto recta.

-Wow-dijeron todos hasta Discord

Luego volvio a la normalidad y con una pulsera con una estrella de seis picos morada en su muñeca derecha.

-Lo tengo-dijo Twilight

-Ahora solo quedan dos pero quienes son-dijo Rarity

-Espero no sea este descerebrado-dijo Rainbow señalando a discord

-El es un amigo dashie así que vamos a celebrar-dijo Pinkie

-Gracias Discord te lo agradezco-dijo Shy

-De nada aunque no se que hice realmente-dijo Discord aun confundido.

Luego Twilight sacó el cofre y cada una todo lo que habían recibido y así los objetos, se transformaron en 6 llaves que se colocaron en las cerraduras del cofre.

-Ya casi terminamos faltan 2 y Sunset es la que sigue-dijo Twilight

-Yo pero si ya están todos los elementos-dijo Sunset

-De hecho es cierto pero según una leyenda existen 2 más el perdón y el amor-

-Y cual soy-

-No lo se aun pero lo averiguaras con el tiempo pero debes de saberlo digo has estado mucho tiempo aquí-

-No se Twilight e aprendido de mis errores pero aun así siento que le debo disculpa a alguien pero no se a quien.-

-Creo que se a quien le debes una disculpa Sunset a Celestia-

-Mi antigua mentora no se no estoy muy segura-

-Vamos usemos el libro para darle un mensaje seguro será de ayuda.-

Mientras del otro lado del espejo las mane estaban en canterlot para se mas precisos en el castillo donde le contaron a Celestia lo del portal que se destruyo.

-Esto no bueno sin en portal Twilight no volverá-dijo luna

-Lo se hermana pero creo que se quien nos ayudará y sé que él nos puede llevar a ahí-dijo Celestia

-Quien-preguntaron las mane

En ese momento entro un poni de melena café cabello café mas oscuro con una cutie mark de reloj de arena

-Hola soy el doctor Whooves-dijo el pony

-Esa es la ayuda-dijo Dash

-Si el tiene un invento que de seguro nos ayudara a llegar al otro mundo y ayudar a Twilight en esta difícil tarea-dijo Celestia

-Si verán tengo una cabina llama la TARDIS con ella llegaremos fácilmente al mundo humano aun sin el portal-dijo el doctor

-Entonces vamos y llevemos los elementos-dijo Dash

-Iremos pero sin los elementos-dijo Celestia

-Princesa que quiere decir los necesitamos-dijo Applejack

-Concuerdo con Applejack es la única forma de detener a Nigthmare Moon-dijo Rarity

-No los necesitaremos porque ya están haya-dijo Celestia

-Que quiere decir princesa-dijo Shy tímidamente

-Ya lo verán al llegar-

Así todos siguieron al doctor a las afueras del castillo donde estaba su cabina de color azul.

-Shining Amor tu Cadance quedan a cargo hasta que yo y luna regresemos-dijo Celestia

-Si por favor digale a mi hermanita que este bien esperó-dijo Shining

-Si lo haré-dijo Celestia-listas para el viaje-

-Si-dijeron las mane

Acto seguido todos entraron a la TARDIS que para su sorpresa era mas grande por dentro.

-sujétense bien será un paseo agitado-dijo el doctor quien preciono un boton en el panel de control y la cabina azul subió al cielo y desapareció en un haz de luz.

Mientras en el mundo humano Luna ya era Nightmare al 80% estaba muy molesta ya que su esbirros no lograron derrotar a la portadoras.

-Esto es inaudito por suerte se que hacer-dijo luna quien chasqueo sus dedos y en su curto aparecieron los chicos diamante en compañía de trixie, los hermanos film y flam y Suri.

-A que hacemos aquí-dijo Flam

-Nigthmare-dijo Flim

-Si y aún no hemos terminado los traje aquí para que me ayuden-

Mientras en la escuela Sunset puso el mensaje en el libro pero no ocurría nada

-No creo que lo haya leído-dijo Sunset

-Tranquila ya lo verá ten fe-dijo Twilight

En eso se escuchó un retumbo y todas salieron al patio trasero donde había una como cabina telefónica tirada.

-Que es eso-dijo Shy asustada

-Otra trampa de Nigthmare-dijo Rainbow

En eso la puerta se abrió y de ahi salieron las otrasane humanas junto a las princesas también humanas y el doctor.

-Buen aterrizaje no-dijo Dash pony en forma humana

-Perdón es que no me acostumbro a usarla mucho-dijo el doctor

-Chicas-dijo Twilight atrás del grupo y todas están muy contentas de ver a su amiga y sorprendidas de ver a su otras yo.

-Wow soy yo-dijo Pinkie pony

-Y tú eres yo-dijo Pinkie humana

-Es hora de...-dijo Pinkie pony-diversión-termino la frase la otra y ambas se pusieron a saltar como locas.

-Hola mucho gusto soy tu otra yo-dijo Aj pony

-Si yo también soy tu pero humana-dijo AJ humana

-Que bien tanto aquí como en equestria soy hermosa-dijo Rarity pony

-Lo mismo digo cariño-dijo Rarity humana

-hola tu debes ser mi otra yo-dijo Shy humana

-Si hola-dijo Shy pony

-Twilight que gusto me da verte-dijo Celestia

-Gracias princesa y quiero que conozca a alguien-dijo Twilight llamado a Sunset quien apareció enfrente de ella y la princesa

-Sunset shimer no te había visto en años-dijo Celestia seriamente

-Si princesa-dijo Sunset con voz quebrada

-Veo que has cambiado te has arrepentido de tus errores-

-Si-

-Y por lo que Twilight me contó ayudaste a derrotar a las sirenas que aparecieron no-

-Si princesa hice mucho por redimirme pero, aun le debo una disculpa fui una tonta al no entenderla usted que me brindo de todo, y sólo me aleje viene aquí con intenciones malvadas, y casi término destruyéndolo todo perdóneme princesa cualquier castigo o exilio que merezca será lo correcto-dijo Sunset mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba descontroladamente.

Celestia solo se arrodillo y le dio un abrazo a Sunset quien se lo correspondió.

-Me alegró de volver a verte mi vieja aprendiz-dijo Celestia mientras unas pocas lágrimas corrían por su ojos

-Entonces No está molesta-dijo Sunset secando sus lágrimas y reincorporándose

-No no lo estoy sabia que gracias a Twilight descubrirías la magia de la amistad y cambiarás por eso ella te dejo con sus amigas para que aprendieras lecciones de esa magia-dijo Celestia

-Si gracias princesa-

-Bien ahora que ha pasado Twilight-

Así Twilight les contó a sus amigas sobre lo ocurrido hasta ahora y también sobre la navidad.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Dash pony

-Si que lo es-dijo Dash humana

-Aun así la leyenda era cierta existen dos elementos mas y Sunset shimer es uno el perdón-dijo Celestia

-Pero aún no se cómo activarlo-

-Solo debes abrir tu corazón y así lo lograras-

Mientras Flash estaba lejos de la escuela ya que le había comprado a Twilight un collar con un corazón, ya que le pediría ser su novia si es que nunca volvía a su mundo, una vez llegó a la esucla la busco hasta que le encontró junto con sus amigas y otras chicas que era iguales a ellas junto a las directoras.

-Chicas que pasa aquí-dijo flash

-Flash ah yo te explico-dijo Twilight

20 minutos de explicación después

-A ya veo creí que estaba loco yo-dijo flash

-Ya veo porque te gusta tanto Twilight es muy guapo-dijo Pinkie pony

-Pinkie-dijo Twilight sonrojada

-O vamos era una broma o era verdad-dijo Pinkie humana

-Creo que es verdad-dijo Pinkie pony

-Ya tranquilas chicas por favor dejémoslos solos si-dijeron las dos Raritys y sacaron a toso el grupo del área dejando solos a los dos tórtolos.

-Entonces te gusto no-dijo flash

-Bueno yo…-

-Twilight se que eres pony pero eso no me importa para mi tu eres la chica mas linda que he visto en mi vida-

-Flash yo no sé que decir-

-Di lo que tu corazón te diga-

Twilight lo pensó pero en ve de hablar le dio un beso a flash lo que provoco que el chico se sonrojara y abriera los ojos como platos, a lo lejos todos veían la tierna escena

-Ya veo porque le gusta-dijo Pinkie humana

-Si abra boda-dijo Pinkie pony

-Ya cálmense-dijeron las dos Rarity

-Tú que opinas hermana-dijo luna

-Pienso que Twilight tomara su desicion y aceptare cualquiera de las dos-dijo Celestia sonriendo.

El beso se prolongo por ya que flash se lo correspondió y así siguieron hasta que la falta de aire le gano y se separaron.

-Eso contesta tu pregunta-dijo Twilight

-Si twilight pero piensas volver a tu mundo-

-Eso no lo se aun no he decidió eso-

-Toma tu tiempo creeme es mejor o antes de que lo olvide toma-dijo flash dándole a Twilight una cajita azul con un moño lila

-Que lindo gracias y yo también tengo algo para ti-dijo Twilight dándole a flash lo que era una uña para tocar guitarra

-De donde la sacaste-

-La conseguí era mi regalo para ti-

-Gracias-dijo flash

-Él es el octavo elemento-dijo Celestia

-Que-dijeron todos

-Ósea que ese chico es el elemento del amor-dijo luna

-Si-

Luego de que flash recibió el regalo una luz lo envolvió y se volvió híbrido solo que sin pelo largo pero si con alas de pegaso y armadura dorada y con espada y escudo iguales a el símbolo de su playera.

-Pero que-dijo flash asombrado

-Flash tu eres un elemento de la armonía-

-Que pero como-

-Es por el amor que sientes por mí-

-Eso debe tener sentido-dijo flash confundido.

pero afuera de la escuela se escucho una explosión y todos salieron a ver que era.

-Que fue eso-dijo Twilight

-Soy yo-dijo Nigthmare Moon haciendo acto de presencia en compañía de Trixie, Suri, los hermanos Flim Flam, los chicos diamante y los Shadowvolts.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow

-No lo es-dijo Nightblade

-Ahora que yo tengo a mis aliados yo los destruiré y la noche durara eterna-

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Twilight-listas chicas y flash-

-Listas-

-Cuando quieras Twilight-dijo flash

Así todos activaron sus elementos y se volvieron híbridos con sus armaduras y espadas desenvainadas.

-Es hora de luchar por la armonía-dijo Twilight

-y la navidad-dijo Pinkie

Así se desato la última batalla por detener a Nightmare Twilight luchaba con trixie asistida por flash, mientras Applejack contra los hermanos film y flam, los chicos diamante contra pinkie fluttershy y las sirenas, Suri contra Rarity y Rainbow contra los shadowbolts.

En la batalla de Twilight trixie era mas poderosa debido a que Nightmare trajo consigo el amuleto del alicornio, eso amplificó sus poderes y al mismo tiempo recordó el odio que sentía hacia Twilight por que ella y sus amigas le ganaron en la batalla de bandas.

-Te voy a hacer pagar-dijo Trixie

-Detente esta no eres tu es el amuleto-dijo Twilight

-Ya basta-así Trixie lanzó otro rayo mágico que impacto contra Twilight y la a derribo, flash quien anteriormente había sido derribado al reincorporarse vio lo que paso y se enojo como nunca antes le había ocurrido.

-Como te atreves a herir a mi novia-dijo flash corriendo con Espasa contra trixie quien bloqueo el golpe con su magia pero sorpresa flash le dio un golpe justo en el rostro con una mano libre derribándola.

trixie se levantó y sintió como un poco de sangre salia por su boca esto la hizo enfurecer mas.

-Te voy a matar-grito Trixie

Mientras en la pelea de Suri y Rarity era muy pareja ninguna cedía terreno eran choques de espada rápidos y concisos

-Te demostraré quien es mejor-dijo Suri

-Y yo te derrotare y protegeré a mis amigas-dijo Rarity

En ese momento Suri hizo una jugada sucia y con uno de sus pies arrojó polvo a la vara de Rarity cegándola

-No veo nada-

-Te matare-dijo Suri lanzándose a atacarla pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso era Spike recibiendo el golpe el igual lo lanzó lejos.

-Spike-dijeron todos al ver al pobre cachorro noqueado.

-Spike-grito Rarity recuperando ya la vista al verlo rápidamente golpe a Suri en el estómago sacándole el aire y fue donde están su amigo.

-Estoy bien tu lo estas-dijo Spike herido por el golpe

-Si resiste estarás bien-

-Si lo se ahora que estoy contigo-

En ese momento el cofre el cual estaba junto con Celestia luna el doctor y Sunset brillo y lanzo un rayo hacia Spike el cual de un momento a otro se convirtió en un chico humano pero lo peculiar era que traía puesta una armadura con forma de dragón en su cabeza y con un rugby rojo en su pecho.

-Que es esto-dijo Spike ya consciente

-Spike eres humano-dijo Rarity

-Esto debe ser loco o genia-

-Pues un tanto de los dos-

-Si ya terminaron los tórtola los acabaré-dijo Suri

-Eso no mientras este aquí para protegerte Rarity-dijo Spike

-Te ayudare-dijo Rarity-listo-

-Si-

Así la pareja se lanzo al ataque, mientras en otra pelea Flim y Flam también luchaban contra Applejack y las sirenas quienes usaban su magia para protegerse y atacar.

-Esto es muy difícil chicas-dijo AJ

-Eso es cierto-dijo Adagio

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Aria

-Y yo se que hacer-dijo Sonata quien corrió rápido dentro de la escuela y volvió con un plato de tacos

-Sonata no es hora de comer-dijo Aria molesta

-No son para mí-dijo sonata-oigan quien quiere-lanzo los tacos contra los hermanos quienes solo vieron esto, como una broma.

-Enserio que era eso-dijo film

-Se llama distracción-dijo sonata

En ese momento Applejack aparecio por atrás y los derribo para que Adagio y Aria usando su magia les dieran un golpe a cada uní.

Mientras en la pelea de Rainbow y los shadowvolts el aire estaba para dashbpor ser rápida ni siquiera volando los shadowvolts la alcanzaban.

-Es muy rápida-dijo Lezen

-Hay que derribarla-dijo Hazen

-Yo me haré cargo-dijo Nightblade volando más rápido hasta que se coló frente a dash

-Te matare-dijo Nightblade haciendo aparecer una espada negra pero Dash bloqueo el ataque con la suya sin problema.

-Eso es todo-dijo Dash

-Es una distracción -

En ese momento Lezen y Hazen volaron hacia dash pero ella solo se limito a sonreír.

-Que es gracioso-dijo Nightblade

-Esto-dijo Dash desapareciendo rápidamente, esto provoco que nuestra Shadowvolts, recibiera el golpe de sus compañeros y ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Ja ja ja soy la mejor que les quede claro-dijo Rainbow

Mientras pinkie y fluttershy estaban contra los chicos diamante dos de ellos contra pinkie mientras que el otro estaba luchando contra suyo quien tenia miedo.

-Ahora si están acabadas-dijo Fido

En ese momento Fluttershy salio volando para evitar el ataque de Fido luego de ello le lanzo "LA MIRADA" para, intimidarlo y funcionaba.

-Que te crees atacandome y a mis amigas debería darte vergüenza-dijo Shy

-Pero yo sólo siguió las órdenes de Nigthmare-dijo Fido

-Y eso te da derecho de ser malo-

-Yo...-

-No me des ningún pero.-

Mientras pinkie ya había derrotado a los otros dos con su pinkie sentido saltando y esquivando sus ataques.

Mientras Twilight y Flash tenían a Trixie contra la espada y la pared, y al final fue gracias a una distracción de Flash que Twilight uso su espada y corto el collar de Trixie desvanecido su poder pero dejándola aun en su forma hibrida.

-una menos-dijo Twilight

-vamos hay que ayudar a las demás-dijo Flash

Rarity y Spike ahora estaban logrando enfrentarse a Suri quien no podía contra los dos.

-Vamos Spike-dijo Rarity

-Estoy contigo adelante-dijo Spike con una espada de gemas en su mano (n/a olvide decir que tenia espada al principio pero ya la puse y si es de diferentes gemas imaginenla)

Suri bloque a los ataques como podía pero era inevitable su derrota hasta que hizo la misma jugada y lanzo poco solo que esta vez, Spike bloqueo la jugada con su espada blandiendola y lanzándosela a Suri.Ñ quien quedó segada y Rarity le propino un golpe ella cara noqueándola.

-Vamos hay que ayudar al resto-dijo Spike

-Andando-dijo Rarity

Todas ya habían derrotado a sus rivales y solo quedaba enfrentar a Nightmare para salvar al mundo.

-Estas derrotada no puedes contra nosotros-dijo Twilight

-Esto aun no termina-dijo luna

-Y como nos vencerás estas sola y somos 8 contra 1-dijo Dash

-Aun así este era mi plan-dijo luna haciendo aparecer 8 espadas en el aire-bien quien va primero-

Las chicas estaban en linea juntas preparadas para actuar a lo lejos Sunset las miraba luchar pero sin su elemento no podía.

-Que me hace falta-dijo Sunset a si misma

-Te debes perdonar a ti misma-dijo una voz quien al verla era nada mas y menos que la otra Sunset de ese mundo

-Tú eres yo mi otra yo-

-Si soy la otra tú y al ver lo que hiciste veo que te perdonaron pero no te perdonas a ti misma por tus erros-dijo Sunset humana

-Que debo hacer entonces-dijo Sunset pony

-Tú lo sabes-dijo Sunset humana y le entrego la corona que era de ella del baile de otoño que quiso cambiar pro la corona de Twilight

Mientras esto ocurria Twilight junto al resto luchaban contra Nigthmare quien usando las espadas luchaba sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Que aburrido creo que le pondré punto y final a esto-dijo Nigthmare y rápidamente se movió de su poción a donde estaban Twilight y sus amigos.

-Esto comienza a ser molesto-dijo Dash

-Entonces lo haré más interesante-dijo luna quien apareció frente a dash y la golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, luego de ello la tomó del cuello y la arrojó directo al muro de la escuela dejándola fuera de combate.

-Rainbow-dijeron todos, pero Pinkie al ver lo que paso su pelo se puso lacio y con una velocidad exacta a la de luna, le dio un golpe contundente que la mando al aire y luego salto y le propino múltiples golpes y patadas, que dejaron a luna tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

-Como te atreves a herir a mis amigas-dijo Pinkie quien sin verlo venir Nightmare la golpe y luego de ello, la encerró dentro de una jaula que hizo aparecer, luego de ello se curo su heridas dejándola como nueva.

-quien sigue-dijo luna.

Mientras las dos Sunset estaban una hablando y la otra muy indecisa

-No se si lo merezco he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento-dijo Sunset pony

-Pero también has hecho mucho bien al aceptar la amistad y unirte en contra de las sirenas y ayudar a tus amigas en varias ocasiones-dijo Sunset

En ese momento Sunset recordó todo lo que había pasado en su vida tanto en equestria como en el mundo humano y en ese momento un aura brillo sobre ella y se volvió híbrido pero cuando su armadura aparecí esta tenia dos alas dorada envueltas en llamas y también tenia una espada de la misma forma y un arco y flecha al igual que un escudo.

Mientras las demás mane, Spike y flash estaban fuera de combate Rarity sobre un montón de escombros junto a Spike Applejack noqueada, fluttershy colgando de un poste por una cuerda, Flash desmayado y Twilight siendo ahorcada por Nightmare.

-Este es el fin de los elementos-dijo luna con una sonrisa

-No lo creó Nigthmare-dijo una voz atrás de ella y al ver se quedo asombrada era Sunset.

-Así que encontraste tu elemento pero es tarde no me vencerás-

-Te equívocas aun tengo esto-dijo Sunset con el cofre en sus manos el cual tenia 7 llaves ya colocadas, Sunset saco la corona que tenia y en ese instante se volvió la ultima llave que al insertarse abrió el cofre el cual desparramó un rayo de energía que envolvió a todos los amigos de Sunset y los curo y al mismo tiempo todas las armadura cambiaron de dorado al color de cada una con su cutier mark en la espalda y con escudo también.

-Sunset lo lograste-dijo Twilight

-Esa es nuestra amiga-dijo Shy

-Si ahora acabemos con ella-dijo Sunset

-Te apoyo amiga-dijo Rainbow

-Igual-dijo Applejack

-Este es el momento-dijo Rarity

-Vamos a luchar-dijo Spike

Y así todos se lanzaron a luchar contra luna una vez mas, pero en esta ocasión el grupo de los elementos llevaba la ventaja ya que el cofre les di mas poder del que ya tenían.

Luna noto que no importara lo que hiciera tenia desventajas así que esta invoco su propia espada, oscura y se preparo para enfrentarlas ella misma.

-Ya fue suficiente es Hora de que vean lo que hace la oscuridad-dijo luna

-Chicas chicos en formación-dijo Twilight

Así todos formaron una cadena un humana con forma de corazón excepto Spike quien se quedo enfrente para protegerlas.

-Listos-grito Twilight

-Si-

-Es hora de que mueran-dijo luna

-Ahora-grito Spike esquivando el ataque de Nightmare y provocando que ella cayera en la trampa siendo encerrado dentro de un tornado arcoiris pero dentro de este estaban todos los elementos con espadas en mano y Sunset con su arco y flecha listó

-Ahora-dijo Twilight

-Espada de la honestidad-grito Applejack lanzando un rayo de su espada que paralizo a Nigthmare

-Espada de la amabilidad-grito shy haciendo el mismo movimiento que Aj

-Espada de la risa-dijo Pinkie

-Espada de la generosidad-dijo Rarity

-Espada de la lealtad-dijo Dash

-Espada de la magia-grito Twilight así cada una tenía a Nightmare paralizada por su energía-Flash Sunset ahora-

-Ahí voy espada del amor-grito flash lanzando un rayo que también la detuvo

-No pueden vencerme soy Nigthmare Moon-grito luna molesta

-Ya lo hicimos-dijo Sunset apuntando con su arco y flecha la cual era su espada-es la hora de decir adiós espada del perdón-

Así Sunset lanzo la espada la cual atravesó a Nightmare y provocó una gran explosión de energía armónica y todos cerca de la escuela se volvieron híbridos.

Cuando el humo se disipo ahí estaban las mane y flash aun con armadura y par su sorpresa la subdirectora luna están en el suelo pero con Nightmare fuera de su cuerpo.

-Lo logramos ganamos-dijo Twilight

-Aún no-dijo Nigthmare materializándose con la forma de luna pero sin mucha fuerza-aun tengo fuerza para vencerlas-

-Esto se acabo Nigthmare te vencimos-dijo Sunset

-No yo las derrotare-dijo Nigthmare corriendo con espada en mano, pero en eso cada una sacó su espada y corrierom contra ella donado tajos, tanto horizontales como verticales y cruzados en forma de X, y el ultimo fue de Sunset quien la atravezo con su espada.

-Esto término-dijo Sunset

-La noche algún día será eterna-dijo Nigthmare antes de desaparecer en el aire y morir.

-Ahora si término-dijo Twilight.

-Si al fin esto se acabó-dijo Sunset

-Bien hecho chicas-dijo Celestia humana quien apareció de sorpresa

-Pero directora como…-dijo Aj antes de ser interrumpida por alguien o por algunas personas.

-Nosotras-dijo sonata

-Si fuimos a su casa mientras luchaban contra Nigthmare y la liberamos-dijo adagio

-Es una buena acción-dijo aria sonriendo

-Gracias les agradezco su ayuda-dijo Celestia humana-veo que pasaron cosas interesantes en mi ausencia-

-Ni se imagina directora-dijo Sunset

Luego de la pelea todo volvieron a sus formas normales y Spike a ser un perro triste pero igual Rarity lo acarició como siempre.

Luego llegó el día tan esperado, era navidad ya en la es cual estaban todos los estudiantes incluyendo también a los chicos diamante, Suri y los hermanos film y flam.

Este es un día para recordarlo ya que una vez mas nuestra escuela fue salvada, por estas 7 chicas y Flash quienes gracias a su valentía hoy podemos celebrar la Navidad dijo Celestia humana revelando en un muro de la es cual un vitral donde estaban todos con armadura luchando contra una mujer que era igual a luna pero en realidad era Nightmare.

Luego de ello empezó la fiesta donde todos se divertían, dash bailaba con Soarin, pinkie y cheese comiendo dulces hasta no parar, Applejack junto a caramel en un concurso de quien aguantaba mas tomando sidra, Rarity estaba en compañía de Spike, Fluttershy están con Bic Mach también bailando y en el centro de la multitud estaban Twilight y Flash bailando junto Sunset.

-Y dime Twilight piensas quedarte o te irás-pregunto Flash

-Me quedare por un tiempo-dijo Twilight

-Pues tienes suerte aun falta la celebración de año nuevo-dijo Sunset.

-Twilight mi fiel alumna si lo desea puedes quedarte viviendo aquí si lo prefieres-dijo Celestia apareciendo.

-Princesa que quiere decir-

-Digo que tu amas a flash y equestria por el momento esta a salvo de cualquier mal creo que lo mejor es seguir a tu corazón y no te preocupes si algo la amenaza te llamare y sé que vendrás a salvarnos-

-Está segura-

-más que nunca en la vida-

-gracias princesa-

-Si además Sunset te gustaría volver a equestria conmigo y los demás-

-Me agradaría princesa peto mi nuevo hogar es aquí con ellas y mis amigos-dijo Sunset sonriendo

-Entiendo pero el portal estará abierto para cuando lo necesites-

-Chicas-dijo Twilight a ver a su otras amigas conviviendo con la demas hasta que un sonido como de cascabeles detuvo la fiesta.

-Que fue eso-dijo Shy humana

En ese momento las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y entro un hombre gordo con traje rojo y con gorro con una gran baraja blanca como la nieve.

-El es-dijo Gilda entre el público

-Santa Claus-dijo todo el público

-Jo jo jo quien más podría ser-dijo Santa

-Wu es santa-dijo Pinkie saltando al frente de el

-Jo jo miren quien es si es pinkie pie mi niña favorita-

-Enserio-

-Si siempre tres portas bien y por eso estas siempre de primera en mi lista-dijo santa

-Y que te trae por aquí-

-Vine en busca de alguien llamada Sunset Shimer-

-Soy yo-dijo Sunset apareciendo

-Si eres tú-

-Y que se le ofrece-

-Pues te tengo una gran noticia por tus acciones que ha hecho y por salvar al mundo y la navidad ahora estarás en la lista buena tienes un buen corazón y al aceptarlo entraste en la lista-

-Gracias no se que decir-

-Yo si feliz navidad a todos o y antes de irme tengan-dijo Santa usando su magia hizo aparecer un gran árbol con regalos para todos los estudiantes y también para los maestros.

-Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo-dijo santa despareciendo como el viento

-Espera lleva me contigo-dijo Pinkie

-Vamos pinkie hay regalos que abrir-dijo Cheese

-Andando-

Así todo abrieron sus regalos mientras lo hacia pinkie recordó los que oculto y de quien sabe donde se los dio a sus amigas.

Applejack al abrirlo vio que era una manzana pero de color arcoiris, la otra AJ le explico que wwa una manzana zap.

Rainbow recibió un libro de faringe goles solo que el que era de pony pero igual ya sabia que sería bueno y le agradeció a su otra yo

Las dos pinkie recibieronn dulces que eran sus regalos saltando como locas sin lugar a duda

Rarity un sombreo hecho con gemas de su otra yo quedo fascinada sin lugar a duda.

Fluttershy recibió un silbato especial para llamar aves de parte de su contra parte pony.

Mientras Twilight abrió el regalo de Flash y cuando lo hizo quedo impactada pues era un collar, con forma de corazón donde había un relicario al abrirlo vio una foto de ella y de flash al oro lado.

-Feliz navidad Twilight-dijo flash a su lado

-Igualmente-dijo Twilight besándolo sin control alguno

Sunset sólo vio la escena y sintió un gran cariño al ver a sus amigas felices en ese momento Celestia pony aparecio y le dio un regalo el cual ella abrió y vio que era una foto de ella y su maestra cuando estudiaba junto a ella.

-Con esto siempre me tendrás a tu lado-dijo Celestia

-Gracia princesa se lo agradezco-dijo Sunset abrazándola.

La fiesta continuó hasta la media moche donde todos están muy alegres comeidno y bailando en eso pinkie junto a su otra yo y cheese lanzaron fuegos artificiales que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

-Feliz navidad a todos-grito Twilight

-Feliz navidad-gritaron todos.

Luego de la fiesta las otras mane se despidieron de Twilight y sus otras yo juntó a las directoras.

-te vamos a extrañar Twilight-dijo AJ pony

-Lo sé pero descuiden si surge algún problema estaré hay junto con Sunset y flash-dijo Twilight

Así el grupo subió a la TARDIS y desaparecieron, dejando atrás a su amiga, en ese momento el cofre brillo y con su magia reparo el portal devuelta a Equestria pero en esta ocasión, era un portal de permanencia que indicaba que siempre estaría abierto y nunca se cerraría.

-esto si es una mágica navidad no-dijo Twilight

-si que lo es-dijo Pinkie Pie

**BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES DESEO UN PROSPERÓ AÑO NUEVO**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
